Harry & Ginny: 100 Word Snapshots
by Tinkerbell79
Summary: Every week working from a prompt word and a 100 word limit I will capture a little Harry and Ginny moment. Mostly romantic or humorous fluff.
1. Ample Opportunity

**Title:** Ample Opportunity

**Prompt**: Missing

**Words:** 100

Harry lay sullenly in the hospital wing. Another one of Hagrid's crazy pets was to blame for he and Ginny's absence from the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff quidditch match this afternoon.

He could hear the crowd and Seamus commentating on the match from there and it was only making him feel worse. He glanced toward Ginny's bed across the room, but she wasn't there. Instead she was locking the door to the hospital wing. With a smirk she climbed into Harry's bed and before kissing him said, "Let's not look at this as missing the match, but as ample opportunity instead."

**Author's Note: **This is something new for me. My friend DukeBrymin writes these 100 word drabbles that I'm in love with. They are perfect little glimpses in the H&G world. The deal is that you get a prompt word (or words) once a week and have 100 words (sometimes more) to work from. I have been a big fan of this idea and what he has come up with and decided to finally try it myself. This is my first attempt and I'm wishing I didn't have to wait several more days for the next prompt to come out.

I am unsure of the timeline on this…but I'm thinking sometime during 6th year when they were dating.


	2. The Ring

**Title: **The Ring

**Prompt:** Missing

**Words:** 100

**Rated:** G

Harry's week was hectic. On Friday he'd gotten home late, anxious to settle in with a Butterbeer and the Daily Prophet when Ginny reminded him of dinner at The Burrow in fifteen minutes.

As he dressed, after a hurried shower, he turned to retrieve his wedding ring, but it wasn't there. Neither was it on his finger, in the pocket of the pants he'd worn earlier or on his nightstand. He worried that Ginny would discover he'd misplaced it when he noticed her watching him in amusement from the doorway. Smirking she held up his ring and asked, "Missing something?"

**Author's Note: **I have been beyond anxious for another attempt at writing one of these, but the new prompt word isn't out yet. I decided I'd pass the time by working on the other idea I had for the 'missing' prompt. Who says I can't post more than one with the same word?

The timeline for this is sometime after they are married obviously, but before they have any kids. I think they are fairly newly married at this point.


	3. Feminine Wiles

**Title**: Feminine Wiles

**Prompt:** Gifts

**Words**: 100

**Rating**: G

Hermione attempted vainly to draw Ron's attention away from the chess game he and Harry were playing. After several failed ploys on Hermione's part, Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron's slowness and took matters upon herself.

"Harry," she called approaching the table in the Burrow's sitting room. Harry looked up, watched her swish her hair and smile a certain slow smile just for him. "Wanna go for a walk?" Ron gaped in annoyance as Harry immediately abandoned their game.

Later when Hermione asked how she'd done it Ginny just replied, "When it comes to Harry, I have some special gifts."

**Author's Note: **This takes place sometime during the summer when they are all at the Burrow. I'm unsure if Harry and Ginny are dating at this point or just flirting with one another. Possibly this is from the summer before Harry's 6th year?


	4. The Letter

**Title:** The Letter

**Prompt:** Hero

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

A school owl tapping on their window surprised Harry. James was three months into his first year at Hogwarts and they hadn't received a letter yet that wasn't just responding to a letter from home.

Harry read, "_Dad, We learned about you, Ron and Hermione in class. You're like a hero…_" The letter continued, but Harry had quit reading. They wouldn't have kept his past concealed had they realized it would be studied in class.

"I didn't think you're old enough to be considered magical history," Ginny said grinning, after she read the letter, "but you'll always be my hero."

**Author's Note: **This is a bit sappy, but the first thing that popped into my head. The Ginny in my head would say this, but only somewhat sarcastically and teasingly, even if it is completely true.


	5. Night Swimming

**Title:** Night Swimming

**Prompt:** Swimming

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

When the sun finally set on the sweltering day at the Burrow Harry was relieved; not because of the cooler air, but because he was finally alone and no longer being taunted by Ginny's summer wardrobe.

He sat in the kitchen reading, not yet tired enough to retire to the stifling attic. He saw Ginny creeping down the stairs in her suit before she saw him sitting at the table.

"Gin, where are you going?" Harry whispered.

Pretending that he had not startled her she said, "Swimming," as she continued to the door. With a wink she added, "Wanna come?"

**A/N:** No idea when this takes place exactly, but I think it might be after they broke up but before the trio sets off to hunt Horcruxes.


	6. Night Swimming Continued

**Title:** Night Swimming Continued

**Prompt:** Swimming

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Ginny didn't wait for his response as she walked out into the yard. Foolish as it might be, she knew exactly why she'd invited him swimming. Despite their break up Ginny was trying to lure him back. She understood why they couldn't be together, but it didn't change her feelings.

She plunged into the cold water and tried to push all thoughts of Harry from her mind. Someone cannonballed into the water beside her. She smiled when she surfaced, recognizing the clothing littering the bank and let some hope back into her heart, that his feelings remained unchanged as well.

**A/N:** With some encouragement (Thanks DukeBrymin) I decided to write another 100 words with the same prompt to finish the story. This one is kind of sad with a little ray of hope. I always wonder how Ginny dealt with the breakup – poor girl.


	7. Anniversary

**Title:** Anniversary

**Prompt:** Imagination

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** PG-13

Ron's unfortunate accident testing a product for the shop forced the Potters to postpone their trip to be at Ron's bedside.

"Our anniversary was ruined," Harry lamented as they collapsed into bed late that night."

"We can celebrate just as well here," Ginny reminded him as she ran her hand suggestively up his thigh.

"It's not the same," Harry pouted.

Ginny cast several spells transforming their bedroom temporarily into the island paradise they remembered. "It just takes a little imagination."

"Or magic," Harry said with a smirk as he pulled her toward him.

"Same difference," Ginny said, "Now, kiss me."

**A/N:** So far this has been the hardest prompt for me. I tried out several different ideas to no avail. Once I got the right idea though, it wrote itself. There are a lot of unknowns though…what exactly happened to Ron? Is this their first anniversary? Where did they go for their honeymoon? How did Ginny turn their bedroom into a beach?

Enjoy!


	8. The Chase

**Title:** The Chase

**Prompt:** Style

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Years after the infamous kiss in the common room Harry and Ginny were remembering the event and how it had been the start of everything.

"I still can't believe you had the nerve to do that," Ginny said, "In front of everyone."

"Well, I hadn't really planned to," Harry said. Pulling her closer he asked, "But you're happy that I did, right?"

"Of course, I'd been hoping for something to happen for ages," Ginny explained.

"Why didn't you make the first move then?" Harry asked curiously.

"That's not my style Potter," grinning, Ginny said, "This chaser likes to be chased."

**A/N:** This one was a bit of a struggle too…


	9. Hurricane

**Title:** Hurricane

**Prompt:** Eyes (I'm using Eye)

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Dinnertime often proved to be the most stressful time of day. Tonight Ginny worked to quickly cook a meal while Lily clung to her legs, wailing. Meanwhile, Harry vaulted over the couch to stop James and Albus from colliding with a lamp and reminded them that even _toy_ broomsticks belonged outside.

Finally, the children bathed and sleeping, Harry thought about how chaotic parenthood was, rather like a hurricane, in fact.

Finding him, Ginny settled herself on his lap and like magic everything else melted away. "Like the eye of the storm," Harry thought as their kisses became his only focus.

**A/N:** Even though I might be cheating on this prompt since it is supposed to be 'eyes' and not just 'eye,' I'm posting this here anyway. My friend DB will have to let me know if I'm breaking the rules before I post this to LJ. Luckily I wrote two…the next uses eyes so I will have one to post anyway. BTW, this one very much reminds me of my own life.


	10. Unlikely Inspiration

**Title:** Unlikely Inspiration

**Prompt**: Eyes

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Divination was rubbish in Harry's opinion. He hadn't learned anything from studying it. In fact, outside the few real predictions Professor Trelawney made, she'd only ever said one thing that stuck with him: _The eyes are the gateway to the soul_. Of course, when she'd said it she was blathering on about something preposterous.

As he and Ginny sat intertwined late one night near the common room fire, kissing and whispering, this sentiment sprang to mind again. It was during moments like these, gazing into Ginny's blazing eyes; that he knew that she too believed that they belonged unequivocally together.

**A/N: **In my mind this is from when they were dating during Harry's 6th year. I think there was A LOT of quality time squeezed in that we didn't get to read about.


	11. Changing Colors

**Title:** Changing Colors

**Prompt**: Fall

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Ginny, in a black mood, sat in the yard willing herself not to throw the tantrum she felt brewing. Instead she glowered at every tree whose traitorous leaves were daring to show signs of fall. Normally she loved fall, it meant returning to Hogwarts, but Harry was not returning this time and the approaching season held none of its usual promise. She stared up into the leafy canopy and noticed that this lone tree, which they had spent countless hours beneath, remained brilliantly green, like Harry's eyes. She took that as a sign and resolved to let the darkness pass.

**A/N: **Writing this one today seemed a bit cathartic. It is a cold, misty, drizzly day where I live. It is also Monday…I'm tired, cranky and the heat is turned on too high by my desk at work….I was in a black mood earlier…but my little slice of H&G helped. Hope it helps you too.


	12. Subconscious Speaks

Title: Subconscious Speaks

Prompt: Comfort

Words: 100

Rating: PG

_* The timeline for this is sixth year before Harry did anything about his feeling for Ginny._

They were half studying and half discussing how to get Slughorn's memory.

"You could bribe him with some crystallized pineapple," Ron suggested.

"He does like his creature comforts," Hermione agreed, "But he's protecting this memory, bribes won't work."

Harry rolled the phrase Hermione had used around in his mind as he watched Ginny across the room. Unbidden, his subconscious chose that moment to chime in saying, "Ginny Weasley is a creature I'd like to get comfortable with." The creature in his chest purred happily in agreement.

Pulling him from his reverie Hermione said, "Harry, you're flushed, are you feeling okay?"

**A/N:** I love this one…but it's rather like a bad pick up line or something. Once the idea popped in I couldn't shake it though. Actually it persisted so much that I wrote it out on scrap paper while sitting in traffic on the way home from work.


	13. Broken

**Title: **Broken

**Prompt:** Healer

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Arthur had surreptitiously watched his Ginny since she'd returned home. He knew Dumbledore's death and the events surrounding it had not been easy on anyone, but he'd expected her to bounce back by now.

She listlessly picked at her eggs. She looked tired and disheartened. He hated to see his beautiful, fiery daughter looking so lost and bereft. He wondered if maybe she was sick. When Molly appeared bearing a fresh mug of tea he asked, "Perhaps she should see a healer?"

Molly followed his gaze to their daughter and said sadly, "A healer can't fix a broken heart, Arthur."

**A/N:** Okay, this one is sad…but I have another idea for this prompt that is much happier…so stay tuned.


	14. Career Aspirations

**Title:** Career Aspirations

**Prompt:** Healer

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

"Fifth years," Professor McGonagall bellowed over the din in the common room, "Each and every one of you need to sign up for a time to discuss with me your future career aspirations. Please come to your meeting prepared. Give this some serious consideration between now and then. You need to be able to finish this sentence, '_When I grow up I want to be…_' what? A healer, an auror, a dragon tamer…figure it out."

Ginny had known for ages that she wanted to be a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, but when she finished McGonagall's question the answer was unequivocally…Harry Potter's wife.

**A/N:** See, much happier!


	15. Bump

**Title:** Bump

**Prompt:** Pumpkin

**Words:** 100

**Rating**: G

The Weasleys looked up as Harry and Ginny entered the Burrow, uncharacteristically in the midst of an argument.

"A pumpkin," Harry said firmly.

"No," Ginny countered heatedly, "A quaffle."

"A pumpkin," Harry repeated, smiling.

Ginny, smiling too asked, "A watermelon?"

"A pumpkin," Harry said, his smile now a grin.

The Weasleys watched the exchange in bewilderment. They never expected to witness them arguing, let alone over something clearly ridiculous. Finally Ron asked, "What in bloody hell are you fighting about?"

"How big Ginny's belly will be just before the baby is born," Harry said proudly, taking in their stunned expressions.

**A/N:** Don't ask me where this one came from – I don't know. It popped into my head like magic. In my head this is how they chose to announce to the family that they were expecting James.


	16. Different Kind of Fear

**Title:** Different Kind of Fear

**Prompt:** Goblin

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

The anxiety and worry twisting inside him was unlike any fear that Harry had ever known before, and he'd battled some seriously terrifying creatures.

As he balanced on one knee before her, holding out the perfect goblin crafted engagement ring that Hermione had helped him pick out, his question hung between them in the air.

It felt like the longest moments of his life as he waited for her response. He watched as her eyes lit up and filled with tears. Relief flooded though him when she uttered the single word that had the ability to dissolve his fear, "Yes!"

**A/N**: This prompt was tough.

I have a few regular readers/reviews whose names I've come to recognize – thank you to all of you! This is different from my other work where I ask for suggestions…this isn't the type of piece I can take suggestions on, so it is nice to get feedback that is strictly a review - thank you!


	17. Quick Hands

Title: Quick Hands

Prompts: Trick and Giant Squid

Words: 100

Rating: PG-13

As Harry ardently kissed Ginny part of his brain refused to shut off and sink into oblivion. He couldn't help but take stock of where they were and how just two weeks ago he'd kissed her for the first time.

His hands roamed over her hips and up her back. He wondered if maybe things were moving too quickly. When they pulled apart some time later, with surprise he found his shirt unbuttoned to the waist and his belt unbuckled.

Recalling his earlier thoughts he chuckled and said, "Merlin Ginny, you could teach the Giant Squid a trick or two."

**A/N:** I hope people understand where I was going with this one…basically Ginny managed to undress Harry without him noticing…he is comparing her to the Giant Squid…you know, all those arms/tentacles. I guess I thought it worked.

I'm sorry I didn't write one last week but the prompt (trick) was doing nothing for me…I know why though…when I saw this week's prompt the idea came to me immediately. Clearly I was going to need to save trick to go with this week's prompt.

Thanks for reading!


	18. Quick Hands Continued

**Title:** Quick Hands 2

**Prompt:** Giant Squid

**Words:** 100

**Rating**: PG-13

"**WHAT**?" Ginny asked in surprise as Harry's comment fully registered.

Harry's face changed from one of teasing amusement to embarrassed horror in a flash and he stammered through his explanation, "Ah…I'm wasn't comparing you to the Giant Squid exactly…it's just that you half undressed me without me even noticing…it's like you had more than two arms…like the squid, you see?"

Ginny feigned offense for a moment longer before grinning and teasing back saying, "I'll show you just how much the squid and I have in common." Wrapping her limbs around him she pulled him firmly against her and kissed him.

**A/N: **I have not been able to get this follow up out of my head. I had a few people comment how annoyed Ginny would be to be compared to the Squid. In my head it didn't play out that way at all…it was more in teasing and due to the nature of their relationship Ginny understood that.

Thanks!

Tink


	19. Remembering

**Title:** Remembering

**Prompt:** Forget

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Her exact words had been, _"I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you meet some veela when you're off doing whatever you're doing."_

Harry recalled her words as he lay shivering in their tent, realizing it was really a plea, _"Don't forget me."_

"Not a chance," Harry whispered into the silence. Whether or not she felt the same way Harry knew they were soul mates and if he made it though this alive he intended to return to her.

He hoped that tonight she knew that he was thinking about her and missing her.

**A/N:** Nothing to add to this one…but I did want to say thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. Thank you!


	20. Early Morning Light

**Title**: Early Morning Light

**Prompt**: Fawkes

**Words:** 100

**Rating**: G

After the final battle Harry fell, utterly exhausted, into his old bed in Gryffindor Tower and slept as only someone weary to the bone can. He woke once early the next morning, struggling awake through the foggy layers of exhaustion still plaguing him. Ginny was asleep in a chair beside his bed. Golden early morning light shone on her vibrant red hair making it gleam. Beyond the pure happiness he felt at finding her at his bedside, his last conscious thought before succumbing to sleep once more was that right now she reminded him of Fawkes, all fiery and golden.

**A/N**: Before anyone gets all upset that Harry compares Ginny to Fawkes here, let me point out that Harry thinks Fawkes is beautiful and amazing too.


	21. Christmas Feast

**Title:** Christmas Feast

**Prompt:** Heart, Treacle Tart

**Words**: 100

**Rating:** G

For the first time Harry had come home with them to The Burrow for Christmas instead of staying at Hogwarts. In the throes of her crush on Harry she tried to think of ways to make him feel at home. While helping her mother with the Christmas feast she prepared a Treacle Tart, having observed that Harry particularly seemed to enjoy it. During the meal she watched him devour three pieces and secretly hoped that the old saying was actually true; because, if the way to a man's heart was through his stomach, she might just have a chance someday.

**A/N:** I guess this takes place in Harry's 6th year because that is the first time he goes home to the Burrow with the Weasleys for Christmas. But I think his drabble is more cannon to the movie version of events than the book version.

BTW – I got to see the 7th movie last week and I enjoyed it immensely!

Best,

Tink


	22. Wishing

Title: Wishing

Prompt: Star

Words: 100

Rating: G

"_Star light star bright, the first start I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight,"_ Ginny whispered to herself as the first distant pinprick of light appeared in the darkening sky. She laughed at herself ruefully. Here she was, fifteen years old, sulking in her favorite hiding spot in the yard, wishing on stars like her heart's deepest desire might come true. After a moment's hesitation she closed her eyes and instead of wishing that Harry was hers, she wished that he'd start seeing her as more than Ron's little sister.


	23. Daydreaming

**Title:** Daydreams

**Prompt:** Star (I used starred)

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** PG-13-ish

They'd been dating mere days when Ron caught Ginny daydreaming and accused her of publicly indulging in Harry related fantasies. Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs and cast Ginny an apologetic glance. Harry on the other hand, couldn't help but enjoy the embarrassed flush that crept up her neck, coloring her face. He caught her hand in his own under the table, **nearly **telling her that she had nothing to be embarrassed about. After all, she'd starred in his dreams since sixth year. Luckily he'd enough presence of mind to realize that might not be something to share this early.

**A/N:** I wrote one for Star for Ginny and then this popped into my head, so I guess he gets one too.


	24. Perfect Moment

**Title:** Perfect Moment

**Prompt:** Carol

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Harry's heart felt light as he and Ginny navigated the snowy sidewalk, their mittened hands clasped between them. They were Christmas shopping for her family on a lazy Sunday afternoon. Fluffy white flakes swirled around them in the air leaving a sparking glaze over everything and making the world look clean and bright. It was like being in a Christmas carol or a snow globe.

Harry smiled to himself and thought how this was the perfect sort of moment he'd been waiting for. It was just too bad that he'd left the ring tucked into this sock drawer at home.

A/N: As far as timeline ~ I guess this one fits in before my proposal drabble.


	25. Trimming the Tree

**Title:** Trimming the Tree

**Prompt:** Fairy Lights

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** Mature

Standing on tip-toe and stretching to reach the top of the tree with her wand, Ginny added twinkling fairy lights to the Christmas tree. Her reach left an expanse of bare flesh where her shirt had ridden up. Unable to resist temptation Harry slid his hand across the smooth skin and whispered, "Want to play Santa and Mrs. Claus later?" The amused smirk Ginny gave him vanished instantly when James asked, "How's that game go?" Trying to think quickly, but causing Ginny's blush to deepen Harry said, "Well, if she's been a good girl I'll fill her stocking for her."

**A/N: ** A little Christmas goodie! Apparently fairy lights sound romantic or sexy to me. Happy Holidays everyone!


	26. Christmas Decorations

**Title:** Christmas Decorations

**Prompt:** Chestnuts

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

It was their first Christmas as a married couple. Harry wished he knew what Ginny was getting him for Christmas to gauge his own present to her against. Despite how irritated Ginny would be if she knew, he'd started snooping for his gift or a shopping list offering clues.

Near where they kept a supply of potion making ingredients he found a list and read, "Holly, Cranberries, Popcorn, Mistletoe, Chestnuts…" puzzled he wondered aloud if a Christmas potion existed.

Ginny laughed from behind him, startling him and said, "More like holiday decorating necessities. Now, stop looking for your Christmas gift."

**A/N:** I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and that they got the perfect gift. My hubby got me a Kindle and I couldn't be more thrilled!


	27. The Only Exception

**Title:** The Only Exception

**Prompt:** New

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Harry'd been new to many things in life and found that being new nearly always had drawbacks. For example, being a new student at Hogwarts meant that he'd had to acclimate to a whole new lifestyle, one in which magic was the norm. Or, when he became the new seeker he'd been the youngest player in a century allowed on a house team and people doubted his worth. The only exception he'd ever come across was when he was a newlywed. Being married to the only girl he'd ever loved felt like coming home. Nothing had ever felt more right.

**A/N: **I know that there are many more instances in life where being new to something is awesome. I think in Harry's life this works…his life was rough. I think Ginny was one of the few REALLY Amazing thing to come along.


	28. Pink Bag

**Title:** Pink Bag

**Prompt:** New

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** PG-13

Passing their bedroom Harry noticed a familiar pink bag on Ginny's nightstand. Picking up the bag he stared at it trying to figure out what today was.

"Why so glum?" Ginny asked, "Usually the promise of that bag causes your eyes to sparkle and your grin to grow impossibly wide and you perform amazing feats to get me into bed as soon as humanly possible."

"You only buy new nightgowns on special occasions," Harry said, "And I can't figure out what today is."

"How bout this, the baby is asleep and it is only 8:30," Ginny said with a grin.

**A/N:** My previous entry for this prompt seemed a little blah…so I thought about it some more. This is more my style.


	29. One Cold Winter Day

**Title:** One Cold Winter Day

**Prompt:** Sunlit Days

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** PG

Harry shivered walking down the drafty stone corridor toward Potions. As he watched the wind blowing the falling snow into great billowing swirls he sighed and longed for the blazing sunlit days of summer. He let himself recall a game of two-aside Quidditch at the Burrow under the glorious sun. His reminiscence was interrupted by a familiar hand grasping his own and leading him to the room of requirement. After an afternoon of ditching class with Ginny, which included a roaring fire, lots of snogging and hot chocolate Harry had to admit that cold winter days had their merit too.

**A/N:** Another moment I like to imagine we missed out on during when H&G were dating…although I do realize that the timeline is probably wrong…ah well, pretend it isn't.


	30. Coming to Terms

**Title:** Coming to Terms

**Prompt:** Fun, Up

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** PG

Harry and Ginny sat together in stunned silence on the edge of their bathtub, trying to come to terms with the current situation.

Breaking the silence Ginny asked, "How'd I get knocked up?"

"The usual way, I'd imagine," Harry said, chuckling.

"I mean, we were always so careful," Ginny said.

"Well, not _always_," Harry said wistfully, "Remember that night after the Harpies banquet?"

"Barely," Ginny said sheepishly, "We were a little…"

"Exactly," Harry said with a smirk, "We had a little too much fun that night."

Quietly Ginny took his hand and said, "I bet a baby will be fun too."


	31. Longing

**Title: **Longing

**Prompt: **Romance, Singing Valentine

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

**Notes:** This take place before H & G ever start dating.

Valentine's Day had arrived putting Ginny in a reflective mood. She sighed wistfully over every couple she saw, and wished Harry was hers and they would be spending today together. She cringed inwardly remembering what her idea of romance used to be; poor Harry, having to endure that horrid singing valentine. She wondered what Harry's idea of romantic was. Surely not Madam Puttifoot's tea shop; she chuckled at the mental image that prompted. She imagined that the perfect romantic Valentine's Day with Harry would include a twilight broomstick ride around the grounds. She sighed, longing for that; well…maybe someday.

**A/N:** Hello all – I did not abandon my drabbles…really. Life has thrown me a couple curve balls lately and all thoughts of fan fiction were completely obliterated. Now that things are getting back on a more even keel I found myself fanaticizing about HP and longed to return to my stories…so here I am; hopefully to stay. I have eight prompts to catch back up on…this one includes two. I am posting 5 new entries right now! FF wouldn't let me post to this story for several days...but today's the day! Enjoy - Tink!


	32. Secret

**Title:** Secret

**Prompt:** Warmth, Secret

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Ginny smiled to herself, she had a secret. Sometimes secrets were poisonous and destroyed all they touched. Some secrets were expansive and longed to burst forth and be shared. Other secrets were delicious and were gobbled up like candy when shared. Ginny's secret was lovely and comforting to her. She wove the knowledge of it around herself and let its weight and warmth permeate her. Soon she would share this secret, but for now it was hers alone. This secret was powerful and would change everything when she shared with it with him. How could it not? She was pregnant.

**A/N:** Clearly they are married at this point. I imagine this could be any of her pregnancies, but in my head it is the first. I remember feeling like this.


	33. Irish for A Day

**Title:** Irish for A Day

**Prompt:** Leprechaun, Four Leaf Clover

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Harry watched Seamus attach several pins to his robes on the morning of St. Patrick's Day including a leprechaun, a four leaf clover and a large oval shaped pin reading, 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish.' Personally Harry thought he looked silly, but knowing how seriously Seamus took his heritage he reserved his comment. Later, during breakfast in the Great Hall, Harry had a change of heart after witnessing several girls peck Seamus on the cheek after he brandished his pin at them. He was considering becoming Irish just for the day in hopes of earning a small kiss from Ginny Weasley.

**A/N:** I think I remember a kid in High School actually doing this – pretending to be Irish for that reason. For the record, I don't think Harry would do this. He just considers it.


	34. Rare Things

**Title:** Rare Things

**Prompt:** Leprechaun, Pot of Gold

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Harry was only half paying attention to the very familiar and oft-requested bedtime story Ginny was reading the children. The story involved a quest to steal a leprechaun's pot of gold. His mind wandered recalling that he'd learned at school that leprechauns really did keep a pot of gold, but that they're very rare. He began to flick through other rare things in his mind; unicorns, snowstorms in July, two-headed snakes, books Hermione hadn't read, pink emeralds, true love…Harry looked over at Ginny then, reading to their children and felt truly blessed to share a love like theirs with her.

**A/N:** This one is cheesy…but I still like it.


	35. One Look

**Title:** One Look

**Prompt:** Strength

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Ron was livid. Harry'd just kissed Ginny, with the whole common room watching. In his opinion, Harry was completely out of line, she was his baby sister. Maybe Harry wouldn't agree. No matter, he had five older brothers, there was strength in numbers. Then Harry peered over Ginny's shoulder above the crowd to met Ron's eye and the strength of both the feelings for his sister and the fear that he'd messed things up with Ron that was evident in his gaze was enough to make Ron's anger slip away. Besides, who would he better trust with Ginny, than Harry?

**A/N:** This is my take on what is going through Ron's mind when Harry kisses Ginny in the 6th book.


	36. Longing II

**Title:** Longing II (Harry's POV)

**Prompt:** Romance, Singing Valentine

**Note:** This is a companion piece to Longing

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

It was Valentine's Day at Hogwarts. Harry watched the couples he passed with interest. He wished that he was spending the day with someone in particular, but knew it was probably better that he wasn't. After all, he had no idea what was considered romantic. He'd have made a fool of himself in front of her. He smiled remembering the singing valentine Ginny sent him years before and it reminded him that Ginny wasn't like other girls. It put a little hope in his heart; maybe her idea of romance would include sharing a broomstick ride and chocolate frogs too.

**A/N:** This is the companion piece to Longing. I wrote Longing from Ginny's perspective about Valentine's Day and DanFan74 suggested I write a matching piece from Harry's POV. I rather like it.


	37. The Set Up

**Title:** The Set Up

**Prompt:** Mischief

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

**Note:** This follows Longing and Longing II

Hermione watched Harry and Ginny quietly spend Valentine's Day alone. Knowing both of them well, it was obvious that each was pining for the other, but too scared to take the next steps. Feeling mischievous, Hermione delivered a message to each, supposedly from the other and waited to see what would happen.

At twilight Harry and Ginny found each other at the Quidditch pitch and simultaneously said, "Hermione said to meet you here." Understanding immediately that they'd been set up, each was unsure how to proceed.

Eventually Harry ventured, "As long as we're both here care for a broomstick ride?"


	38. Twilight Ride

**Title:** Twilight Ride

**Prompt:** Mischief

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

**Note:** This follows Longing, Longing II and The Set Up

Alone with Ginny after imagining it all day long, Harry felt braver. He suggested they use just one broom for their ride, she agreed readily. As they flew in the brisk February air, admiring the pinkish purple hue of the sky he reveled in having Ginny so close. Finally, near the end of their return flight Harry, feeling mischievous, suddenly said, "Hang on tight." and with no further warning performed a barrel roll causing Ginny to cling tightly to him. She pretended to have been frightened and he contrite, but the secret smiles that spread across each face said otherwise.


	39. Passionate Destruction

**Title:** Passionate Destruction

**Prompt:** Winner

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** Mature

Groggily Ginny surveyed the room, smirking she snuggled back against Harry. Cracking open an eye to peer at her, noticing her smile he asked, "What?"

"I'm the winner," Ginny said simply.

"How'd you figure?" Harry asked as he propped himself on one elbow to also examine the room.

"You broke the lamp," Ginny pointed out.

"Well, you broke that vase," Harry countered.

Somewhere along the way they had become competitive about who was less destructive during their lovemaking after long absences. Really, the fact that their passion was so overwhelming it caused destruction at all meant they were both winners.

**A/N:** Not exactly sure where this one came from. I'm imaging that they are newly wedded and between Ginny playing Quiddtch professionally and Harry being an Auror they don't have lots of time for each other sometimes. So after a week (maybe more) apart their reunion can be a bit hurried and therefore, destructive.


	40. Astronomy

**Title:** Astronomy

**Prompt:** Noble

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Harry and Ginny crept stealthily down silent corridors toward the astronomy tower hoping not to be caught out of bed. They'd have used his cloak if Ron hadn't borrowed it earlier that evening. As they rounded the last corner they came face to face with Nearly Headless Nick.

"We have some astronomy homework to finish up," Harry lied.

"Ah, astronomy," Nick sighed fondly, "Such a noble endeavor. Carry on."

Once out of earshot Ginny giggled and said, "I'm sure he wouldn't think snogging in the astronomy tower such a noble endeavor."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Harry replied.

**Note:** I have no idea when this takes place…could be during 6th year when they were dating or it could be AU…it doesn't really matter.


	41. Sources of Pride

**Title:** Sources of Pride

**Prompt**: Pride

Words: 100

**Rating:** G

Ginny'd come to realize that pride was a subjective thing. People were often proud of different things than you might expect. Ron was proud of his unwavering support of the Cannons despite what a rubbish team they were. Percy still took great pride in having been head boy even though he'd left school many years ago. Harry was the best example of all though. Most would assume he'd take pride in vanquishing Voldemort or taking part in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Ginny had asked once and he'd said 'twice winning the Quidditch Cup at Hogwarts and having her as his wife.'


	42. Allergic

**Title:** Allergic

**Prompt:** Pride (I used Proud)

**Words:** 100

**Rating: **G

Harry arrived home bearing a bouquet of Ginny's favorite flowers. After presenting them to her he left the room, but returned a second later to ask a question and caught her casting a spell over the bouquet.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

With a guilty expression on her face Ginny truthfully explained, "I'm taking away their scent. I'm allergic to them. You were so proud the first time you brought me some years ago I couldn't bear to tell you. I never imagined you'd only ever bring me these flowers from then on."

Immediately Harry conjured a new bouquet.


	43. Broom Cupboard

**Title:** Broom Cupboard

**Prompt:** Hormones

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** Mature

His hands slid up her thighs pushing her skirt upward, granting him easier access.

Her hands nimbly loosened his tie and quickly opened the buttons of his shirt.

The limited space made it all feel riskier and somehow forbidden.

He suppressed a groan when she touched him and she stifled a giggle when her head got knocked against the wall of the broom cupboard.

Finally emerging, they straightened clothing and smoothed hair while checking that they hadn't been caught.

"And to think we were worried about our children's raging hormones," Ginny said playfully, "We forgot to worry about our own."

**A/N:** Incase it isn't totally clear…Harry and Ginny are all grown up and have children of their own at Hogwart's. For whatever reason, they are visiting the school and have let their hormones take over and are playing out or reliving a teenage fantasy of their own.


	44. Ordinary Moments

**Title:** Ordinary Moments

**Prompt:** Celebration

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

A year after the final battle the wizarding world was in a celebratory mood. There were ceremonies held to honor the heroes and remember those lost. Harry sat on stage between Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minerva McGonagall at one such event. As Harry listened to the speeches he watched Ginny sitting in the front row of the audience and thought about how so many ordinary moments in life had come to feel like a celebration in this post-war world; playing with his sometimes turquoise-haired godson, joking around with Ron and holding his Ginny securely in his arms, were just a few.

**A/N:** This is one of two I came up with for this prompt…because it is such a fun one.


	45. Dessert

**Title:** Dessert

**Prompt:** Celebration

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** PG

Arthur and Molly took Harry and Ginny out to celebrate their second anniversary. It was a lovely restaurant with divine food, but it wasn't quite the celebration the couple had envisioned. Neither could keep their eyes off one another in their dress robes. When the dessert menu was brought out Molly surprised them by declining. With the waiter out of earshot she explained with a smile, "You two have been eyeing each other all night in a way that suggests you'd be happy to go home and have each other for dessert, so we'll let you get on with it."

**A/N:** As embarrassing as this might be for H/G, this is something my Mom would say to my husband and I…so I couldn't resist.


	46. Unfounded Fears

**Title:** Unfounded Fears

**Prompt:** Devotion

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

When Harry and Ginny's relationship deepened quickly after the war ended Arthur was happy for his clearly jubilant daughter, but had some reservations. While he and Molly had always been fond of Harry and treated him like a son, there were concerns about his upbringing and the poor example of a loving partnership he'd had in his aunt and uncle. Was Harry prepared to care for his daughter as fully as he ought to?

Mere months later, as he walked Ginny down the aisle, his worries were dispelled by the look of pure loving devotion on Harry's radiantly happy face.

**Author's Note:** This isn't meant to cast a bad light on Arthur. I think any father worries about giving his little girl away to their husband no matter how much they trust the man.


	47. Magic Touch

**Title:** Magic Touch

**Prompt:** Meltdown

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Nothing Ginny tried quelled the outbreak of terrible twos Lily was displaying. She'd flatly refused to eat her breakfast. Then on a trip to the market she'd had a major meltdown over some sweets. She wouldn't nap and seemed to be purposely aggravating her brothers.

Stepping out of the fireplace after work Harry picked up Lily off the floor. Kissing her on the cheek he asked, "What's the matter my Lily-Pie?" Ginny watched in irritated amazement as Lily giggled and smiled for the first time all day. Shrugging it off Ginny remembered that sometimes a girl just needs her Daddy.

**Author's Note:** So…I've decided to go back and start writing some of the prompts that I missed before I started doing these. Because they are late I'm going to post them only on FF and not on LJ. I will continue to post NEW drabbles on both though. My little obsession with writing these hasn't ended even if it seems like the LJ community has really slowed down lately. If the group ends I'm going to keep writing from the backlog of prompts I haven't yet done. I started making a list today and when I got up to 70 I quit. That ought to keep me busy for a while. Maybe when I'm all caught up if I need to I will come up with my own prompts.

This one is based on my own daughter (who turns 5 on Thursday) I love her dearly, but she has always been very determined to do things her way or not at all. She is her father's girl though…she will do anything he says. I occasionally have to ask him to tell her to go easy on Mom.


	48. Torture

**Title:** Torture

**Prompt:** Skin

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Bill and Fleur's wedding was hard for Harry. Lovely as it was, being there in disguise was annoying. Feeling like it was a day he should be out hunting horcruxes didn't help matters either. The thing that made it most difficult though was watching Ginny and knowing that he had to stay away from her. He admired the way she looked in her bridesmaid dress as she flitted around the tent and wished he could dance with her and touch the bare skin her dress left exposed. Being around her, but not with her was the worst kind of torture.

**A/N:** I can see writing a follow up to this one in which H and G have a little secret rendezvous at the wedding.


	49. Rendezvous

**Title:** Rendezvous

**Prompt:** Unspoken

**Words:** 200

**Rating:** PG

Eventually Ginny became aware of Harry's eyes following her around the tent. She cast him the hard blazing look that always made him feel like his insides were melting. By unspoken agreement they met in a secluded spot behind the tent. She flew into his arms, resting her chin on his shoulder. He trailed his fingers over the bare skin of her back, making her shiver. Into her hair he whispered, "It is pure agony to be without you. To not kiss you or touch you or dance with you, especially tonight."

"I know," She agreed. Looking up into his face she said, "I just wish you looked like you."

At that moment the potion began to wear off. She watched as his hair darkened and became untidy once more. His eyes returned to piercing green and the scar reappeared. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could Ginny flung her arms back around his neck and was kissing him more ferociously than ever before. His brain was saying stop, he was supposed to stay away from her, but his heart overruled it saying that he needed this one last memory to get through what he must do.

**Author's Note:** I could not do this one with just 100 words and since this one isn't going on LJ I decided I could have an extra 100. I like the idea of them having this one last shining moment together before he disappears for nine months.


	50. Memories

**Title:** Memories

**Prompt:** Distraction

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Busy schedules often prevented Harry and Ginny from spending much time together, so years earlier they had started the tradition of always spending their anniversary exclusively together. For many years vacation time and babysitters were an essential part of the equation.

It had gotten easier to find time together recently, but the couple found it no less important to spend their anniversary together. As one of the few guaranteed days they'd have alone together each year, those days held some amazing memories. Harry knew if they spend the day apart he'd be completely distracted with remembering past anniversaries with her.

**Author's Note: **This one is comes from the fact that my husband and I celebrated our 11th anniversary this week. The first paragraph of this describes us perfectly. He works nights and I work days and basically we don't see much of each other. We have been taking the day off and getting babysitters for years to make it a special day. Every year I love looking back and remembering what we did on our day in previous years. I hope we never let the tradition die.


	51. Repurposed

**Title:** Repurposed

**Prompt:** Hope, Felix Felicis

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Harry remembered the hopes he'd had for the tiny golden bottle of Felix Felicis. How many nights since he'd won it and realized his feeling for Ginny had he imagined what could happen between them because of it? One thing that had prevented him from drinking it was knowing that magic could not produce true love. He couldn't have handled finding out after the effects wore off that whatever happened had been an illusion. Knowing now he hadn't needed it after all made his heart soar. He'd just have to find another way in which he needed to get lucky.

**A/N:** One of my favorite things in book six is when we learn that Harry has been imagining the uses to which he might put the Felix Felicis in regard to Ginny. I think we all remember crushes of younger years and how we thought we'd do anything if it meant being with that person. It is just such a sweet notion to me.


	52. Thawing

**Title:** Thawing

**Prompt:** Cold, Warmth

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

When Ginny entered the room of requirement through the passage from the Hog's Head and saw Harry again her heart felt such comforting warmth. She hadn't felt properly warm since he'd left in the summer. During all the months since she'd last seen him her heart had been clenched tight by the icy cold fingers of fear. As she shot him a dazzling smile she felt some ice starting to melt a little bit. While the war was not yet won and danger lay ahead, seeing him alive awakened the same warmth he'd always inspired in her heart and soul.


	53. Believe

**Title:** Believe

**Prompt:** Believe

**Words:** 200

**Rating:** G

When Ginny was five she believed in fairytales and Father Christmas.

When Ginny was nine she believed that wishes made on stars would really come true.

When Ginny was eleven she believed that her first year at Hogwarts would be the best.

When Ginny was sixteen she believed that Harry wouldn't really leave her.

As it turned out fairytales were just pretty stories and Father Christmas, if he came at all, was just your Mum and Dad. Stars were just balls of burning gas and couldn't grant wishes. Her first year at Hogwarts was lonely and miserable and that was before she'd been possessed by Lord Voldemort. Of her years at Hogwarts it was the one she most wanted to forget.

Of all the things she'd ever believed, she'd been right to believe in Harry. While he'd left her, it wasn't because he'd wanted to. Harry was being noble in the best way he knew how. He was trying to protect her. He'd left to be the white knight and save the wizarding world. In the end he'd returned to her and in the most important ways it was as if he'd never left at all.

Maybe fairytales _were_ real.

**Author's Note:** I needed the extra words on this one. Thanks!


	54. Nerves

**Title:** Nerves

**Prompt:** Bravery

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Harry paced anxiously, carefully working himself up to the task at hand. Among other things it would require raw determination, true grit, fortitude of character and the type of bravery possessed only by the truest of Gryffindors. Why then were his hands sweaty and knees weak? He forced himself out of the dorm room and down to the common room. He approached the challenge, opening his mouth to speak, but her dazzling smile froze him in his tracks. Rather than asking the newly single Ginny out, as he'd planned, he mumbled something about Nargles and ran for the portrait hole.

**A/N:** Who doesn't remember that feeling of absolute terror when it came to confronting the object of ones affection? This was my goal with this one. Thanks!


	55. Cravings

**Title:** Cravings

**Prompt:** Ice Cream

**Words:** 300

**Rating:** G

A very pregnant Ginny poked Harry in the side urgently, "Harry," she hissed, "Are you awake?"

Groggily he replied, "I am now!" Slipping his glasses on he glanced at the clock and upon seeing the early hour asked worriedly, "Are you in labor?"

"No," Ginny said reassuringly, "I'm too uncomfortable to sleep and hoped you'd get me some ice cream."

Around an enormous yawn Harry asked, "Are you sure you need ice cream right now?"

At her determined nod he rose and went down to the kitchen. While slightly annoyed at being woken to fetch ice cream in the middle of the night he reminded himself that she was uncomfortable and stairs had recently become difficult; as the baby's father the least he could do was submit to her demands, no matter the hour. He scooped the ice cream by hand, having learned the hard way that one should not use magic for mundane tasks while mostly asleep.

He trudged back upstairs only to find Ginny fast asleep, apparently having finally found a comfortable position by sprawling over nearly three quarters of the bed. Admiring the mountain of her belly in the middle of her bed, he placed the ice cream on her night stand and cast a freezing charm over it. Should she wake again it would be ready for her.

Not wanting to wake her he grabbed his pillow and curled up awkwardly on the love seat under the window. Now he couldn't sleep. He watched her in the semi-darkness and imagined what it would be like when in a few short weeks they met their baby. Suddenly overwhelmed by the enormity of the gift that was Ginny carrying this child for nine months he vowed that he'd gladly fetch as much ice cream as she'd ever want.

**A/N:** I'm using up another of the prompts that I missed out before I started writing these. This one used quite a bit more than 100 words, but every once in a while it is fun to expand. This reminds me of being pregnant, but was somewhat inspired by my currently VERY pregnant sister!


	56. Reconnecting

**Title:** Reconnecting

**Prompt:** Life

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

When Harry and Ginny finally had some time to spend together, it was as if they'd never been apart. They wandered hand in hand across the debris strewn lawns of Hogwarts and talked for hours about absolutely everything; confiding in each other about their experiences during the last nine months and contemplating the future of the wizarding world. "Harry, what about your future?" Ginny asked, "Your whole life is stretched out before you, what are you going to do with it?" He wasn't generally sure, but one thing he knew for certain; he hoped Ginny would remain a permanent fixture.


	57. Heat Lightning

**Title:** Heat Lightning

**Prompt:** Lightning

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** PG-13

Ginny was home alone one unbearably hot summer evening, heat lightning crackling and flashing eerily across the sky. She tried to sit and busy herself with reading or knitting while she waited for Harry to get home, but the heat and static electricity inside the house was unbearable. Finally, she got herself a cold butter beer, drew herself a cool bath, stripped down and climbed in. When Harry arrived home and discovered her he wasted no time in joining her. Years later they would still fondly recall making love in that tub with his hot skin on her cool skin.

**A/N: **Excellent prompt we are having this kind of heat in MN where I live. It was 97 yesterday and we are supposed to hit 100 today. Lots of severe weather too! This is how I'd like to spend some time during this HOT summer weather.


	58. Dinner Disaster

**Title: **Dinner Disaster

**Prompt:** Food

**Words:** 200

**Rating:** PG-13

Ginny'd been learning to cook under her Mum's instruction for years by the time she and Harry got married. The first evening after they returned from their honeymoon and Harry'd been back to work; Ginny planned to prepare him a proper home cooked meal to come home to, like her Mum always made for her Dad. Her menu was planned and the dining room table was set; everything was going perfectly.

However, when Harry arrived home it was to find a furious Ginny covered nearly head to toe in some sort of chocolate concoction. As it turned out, cooking several dishes alone using magical means was not as easy as her Mum made it look. While she was finishing with the mashed potatoes the sauce for her dessert had exploded. As she tried to clean up some of the mess the rest of the dishes either burned or self destructed as well, leaving her with nothing to serve Harry. He managed to keep a straight face while she explained what happened. When she'd finished he bent to lick a dribble of chocolate off her neck and said suggestively, "I may just prefer to lick all my food off you anyway."

**A/N:** Another longer one off the list of old prompts I'm going back to. This one is a bit corny…but I had a little trouble with the prompt. This does remind me of being a newly wed and trying to recreate dishes my Mom made look so easy and failing miserably. At least husbands are good at making their wives feel better through the art of distraction…or maybe its seduction?


	59. Follow The Light

**Title:** Follow the Light

**Prompt:** Light

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Harry missed Ginny more than he could express, it caused a physical ache in his chest. Sometimes he wished he could turn that ache off, like a light switch, but he wouldn't, he needed the ache. It was the force that prodded him forward in this hunt. The ache forced him to think of her and thinking of her reminded him of one of the best reasons he was fighting this war, for her. She became like a light that he was following along the path set in front of him; his guide and leader who would help him through.

**A/N:** This is a bit on the depressing side, but no matter how hard I tried for a fun and upbeat drabble from this prompt this is what I kept coming back to. I imagine Harry lying in their tent, cold and longing for her. She will always be his inspiration.


	60. Gossip

**Title:** Gossip

**Prompt:** Exhaustion

**Words:** 100

**Rating**: G

Ginny hated gossip more than anything. She and Harry'd been dating for just a couple days and the rumors swirling through the corridors were outrageous. Worse were the girls she barely knew asking her absurdly personal questions about Harry, as if they had a right to the answers. She was completely exhausted each evening after a full day of smiling unconcernedly, pretending she couldn't hear what everyone was saying and ducking away from approaching groups of girls. Knowing her evenings belonged to her and Harry alone was excellent consolation. She just wished something juicer to gossip about would happen soon.

**A/N: **I always enjoy the part of the HBP where they are dating and dealing with gossip and rumors. I imagine Ginny enjoyed the attention at first but quickly grew tired of it, just wanting her time with Harry.


	61. Summer Wardrobe

**Title:** Summer Wardrobe

**Prompt:** Summer

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** PG

Harry remembered being tempted by Ginny's summer wardrobe as a teenager. Now as her husband it had become his favorite part of summer. She wore sundresses to dinner with her family leaving several inches of thigh bare driving him to make excuses, which fooled no one, to take her home early. She wore cleavage revealing tank tops and a variety of skimpy bikinis, all clearly designed to drive him wild. His favorite though would always be the day he arrived home from work to a stiflingly hot apartment and Ginny in just knickers reading on the couch. Summertime was wonderful.

**A/N:** I realize that as a witch she can probably cast a charm to cool their apartment, but perhaps she had ulterior motives and was letting the heat create an excuse for her.


	62. Sparks

**Title:** Sparks

**Prompt:** Sparks

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Harry found himself watching Ginny more closely when she became single again. His feelings had only intensified, but how was a guy supposed to know if a girl was interested?

Things would be clearer if there was some sort of signal, like when his wand chose him at Ollivander's and sparks shot out of it. Maybe girls should emit sparks if they were interested.

That evening at dinner, their hands collided both reaching for the mashed potatoes. Tingles shot up Harry's arm and by the look on Ginny's face she'd felt the same thing. Not sparks, but he had his signal.


	63. Her Boyfriend

**Title:** Her Boyfriend

**Prompt:** Concentrate

**Words:** 200

**Rating:** G

Ginny's OWL exams were coming up. She had mountains of notes to review and sections of several books to skim, but the only thing her mind would remain firmly focused on was Harry…her boyfriend.

It still seemed like a dream that she could even call him that…_her_ boyfriend.

She returned to her notes on transfiguration and vowed to concentrate. Mere minutes later, her mind returned to Harry, sitting just across the table from her quietly doing his own homework and not interrupting her studying as Hermione had instructed him. She glanced up prepared to share a commiserating smile with him, but instead saw Romilda ogling Harry from across the room. Maybe a study break was in order. After all, it seemed someone needed reminding that Harry was taken. Surprise and then elation filled his eyes as she grabbed his hand and led him toward the portrait hole, he hadn't expected any time alone tonight. As they exited she cast a glance back at Romilda that clearly said, '_My_ boyfriend.'

Out in the corridor Harry said, "Aren't you supposed to be concentrating on your OWLs tonight? 

"I was, until someone concentrated a little too hard on my boyfriend," Ginny said defensively.

**A/N:** Another longer one with an old prompt. This one I could have gone even longer with…but I have an idea that I'll continue it with another prompt.


	64. Just One

**Title:** Just One

**Prompt:** Power

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

With one smile she could brighten his day.

With one meaningful glance she could set his pulse racing.

With one touch she could bring his skin to life with tingling nerve endings.

With one kiss he was hers to command.

Someday hopefully, with one word she would decide their future together and make him the happiest man on earth.

The power Ginny Weasley held over him was stronger than any spell or potion that Harry had ever encountered. It was intoxicating and exciting as well as dangerous and potent all at once. He wouldn't have had it any other way.


	65. Distraction

**Title:** Distraction

**Prompt:** Fireworks

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Ginny had always loved fireworks. Even at an age when most children were frightened by the noise, she loved them unrestrainedly. She loved the color and light that blossomed in the sky. She loved the teeth rattling booms some of them produced. She loved the delicate beauty of the designs they printed on the night sky. Tonight she loved them for their power of distraction. Harry, who tended to be very private about displays of affection, surprised her by pulling her close and kissing her heartily. With everyone's attention focused upward, no one noticed the kissing couple in their midst.

**A/N:** I LOVE fireworks. They are my favorite thing about the 4th of July. It helps that my husband and I decided at a display of fireworks that someday we'd get married. I hope everyone got to see a really good show.


	66. Motherly Advice

**Title:** Motherly Advice

**Prompt:** Recovery

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Every inch of his body burned with pain as Harry shifted on the bed. There was not a comfortable position to be found and even the tiniest movement caused further misery. He hoped Mrs. Weasley knew a spell that would aid in their recovery.

Ginny reappeared a moment later and cast a spell over each of them. As she climbed back into the bed and snuggled up to him she said, "Never again will we forget to use the sun block spell at the beach."

Harry nodded, mortified that Ginny had to contact her Mum during their honeymoon for advice.

**A/N:** This one was inspired by the painful sunburn I'm currently sporting…ouch. That is my lesson learned for going with a cheap off brand of sunscreen. My husband and I actually got a very bad sunburns toward the end of our honeymoon...a spell to cure it would have been heavenly.


	67. Amortentia

**Title:** Amortentia

**Prompt:** Addiction/Addicted

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

After Harry'd been introduced to amortentia he'd been secretly obsessed with discovering that flowerly smell. By his reasoning whatever it was would be something he would love as much as he loved broomsticks and treacle tart. He became addicted to that smell and his quest to figure out its origin. For a while he thought it just had something to do with the Burrow. When he narrowed it down to having some relation to Ginny he better began to understand the clenched feeling in his chest when he saw her and Dean together. Soon after, she became his new addiction.

**A/N:** Another old prompt ~ I love the idea of amortentia smelling differently to everyone.


	68. Watching Over Him

**Title:** Watching Over Him

**Prompt:** Timid

**Words:** 300

**Rating:** G

Minerva McGonagall knew she paid slightly more attention to Harry Potter than was strictly necessary. She couldn't help it though. His parents had always been special favorites of hers and she still remembered all too clearly the night they died and how Harry was left on the Dursley's front step. Since he'd returned to their world she'd developed a soft spot for him and watched over his progress like she imagined she might have watched over her own children if she'd ever had any.

She watched him arrive at Hogwarts at eleven, having newly learned the truth about himself and was unsurprised when he was sorted into Gryffindor as both his parents had been.

She watched as his friendships with Ron and Hermione blossomed. While she was happy that he'd made friends and was finding his place in the magical world she wished they would get into slightly less trouble.

She watched, saddened and sometimes horrorstruck as he dealt with the struggles that came with being the chosen one. It was unfair that he was burdened with so much in his young life.

Most recently she watched happily as he attempted relationships with first Cho and then Ginny. With Cho he seemed timid and unlike himself. When things started up with Ginny she could tell it was a better fit. In fact, Harry and Ginny together rather reminded her of James and Lily together. She hoped that their relationship would endure and would help him through the tough times ahead. Above all she believed that Harry deserved love. He'd lived too long without the love and support of his parents and while the love of a soul mate was not the same, it was still strong and could help guide him through this battle and maybe even through his life.

**A/N:** Ok…this one went way off in another direction than I expected. I'm really not sure what this one is. It is funny how sometimes when I write these the whole theme relates back to the prompt. Other times the prompt is buried in here as a brief mention but a whole story still forms around it. Shrugs…I still kind of like it. And let me add that this doesn't feel complete...maybe there will be more of this one with a different prompt.


	69. Home

**Title:** Home

**Prompt:** Hogwarts

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

When Harry arrived at Hogwarts at eleven it became the home he'd never had. He felt as if he belonged, not merely as if he was just someone whose presence was to be tolerated. He loved the eccentricities of the castle and all its odd inhabitants. He loved the sense of family he felt being surrounded daily by other students and teachers. Harry thought that he'd always think of Hogwarts as home. He realized eventually that he was wrong. He would always think of Hogwarts as his first _real_ home, but his truest and most lasting home was beside Ginny.

**A/N:** This is a sentiment that has already worked its way into my other HP work. I am going to admit something here…I work on drabbles at work between cases that come into me. Sometimes there is a good lull and so I have a prompt in my head and when I can I go to work on it. This morning my computer was being picky and an IT specialist had to get online and fix it…she was testing the problem and randomly picked a document off my desktop to test with…imagine my horror when my drabble opened…yikes. I guess I should at least set up a folder to store them in.

Thanks to all who take the time to leave me reviews – it means a lot to me! If you have ideas of situations/storylines you'd like to appear in my drabbles let me know and I'll see if any of them inspire me in that direction. Thanks!


	70. Idle Chatter

**Title:** Idle Chatter

**Prompt:** Jealous, Abandon

**Words:** 300

**Rating:** G

Ginny watched grumpily as Harry abandoned his work to talk across the table to Hermione where they were studying in the common room. Even from an adjacent table she could see what an easy relationship they had. She wasn't sure what they were discussing, but each was clearly caught up in the conversation. She was jealous that Hermione could capture Harry's attention like she did. He was smiling at her and they were finishing each other's sentences; why couldn't she talk to Harry like that? If she could he might finally see her as more than Ron's sister. Every time she tried to talk to Harry she got tongue tied and either remained silent or launched into an embarrassingly feeble topic of conversation.

She continued to watch them talking as she did her own homework. When Hermione excused herself from the table Harry began talking to Ron, who had been very quiet. Rather than answering the question Harry'd just asked him Ron gave what Ginny recognized as his patented snort of annoyance.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, obviously also recognizing the snort.

"Oh, remembered I'm here too, have you?" Ron said acidly.

"I didn't forget you were here," Harry protested, "I was just having a conversation with Hermione."

"Yes, I noticed," Ron snapped.

Harry paused before continuing in a more hushed tone, "Look, I've told you this before, I am not interested in Hermione romantically, she is like a sister to me. All right? Nothing more. I'm sure she thinks of me like a brother too."

"What do I care?" Ron said, trying unsuccessfully to blow off the notion that he was interested in Hermione. The relieved grin that stretched across his face gave him away though.

Ginny couldn't help but smile too; Harry's words had reassured her as well.

**A/N:** Another couple of old prompts. I love looking back to the days of shy, pining Ginny and a Ron who thinks he is fooling everyone. The Weasleys clearly wear their hearts on their sleeves.


	71. Rules of the Game

**Title:** Rules of the Game

**Prompt:** Fathers

**Words:** 200

**Rating:** G

Ginny woke abruptly as she realized Harry was no longer beside her in bed. She squinted around their dark bedroom and strained her ears to detect if he'd just gone down the hall to the bathroom. When she realized she could hear him speaking she rose and followed his voice down the hallway to just outside James' room. She leaned against the door frame and looked in on Harry sitting in the rocking chair cradling his newborn son and saying, "There are four different kinds of balls used in Quidditch."

She smiled and listened to him explain Quidditch to James for another five minutes until he noticed her watching them. He looked embarrassed as he explained, "I heard him fussing so I came to get him. Just listening to my voice seemed to calm him so I just kept talking to him."

"About Quidditch?" Ginny asked with a chuckle.

Shrugging his shoulders a bit he said, "Well, I don't know what to talk to a baby about so I just tried to think of a conversation my father might have had with me."

Ginny smiled warmly at him and said, "That's perfect Harry, you're going to be a wonderful father."

**A/N:** Another older prompt. This one popped into my head as I recalled catching my husband telling our son (at many various ages) all about Star Wars. My almost 8 year old is totally obsessed with Star Wars and hasn't even been allowed to watch the movies yet.


	72. First Meeting

**Title:** First Meeting

**Prompt:** Relief, Joy

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

The first emotion to sweep through Harry as he watched the healer place his tiny, squalling, black-haired son into Ginny's outstretched arms was relief. As he stood by her bed looking down at them he felt the worry and stress of the pregnancy and delivery begin to fade and become warm memories. They were both fine and the three of them would move forward from this moment as a family. He wasn't sure exactly when the relief turned to pure and utter joy, but he realized that was what he was feeling when Ginny settled baby James into his arms.

**A/N:** 100 words on the first try! That hasn't happened before as far as I can remember. I clearly have babies on the brain, still…my sister is due on Saturday…I am beyond excited to be an auntie again.


	73. Under the Full Moon

**Title:** Under the Full Moon

**Prompts:** Kiss, Slip, Innocent

**Words:** 225

**Rating:** PG

Ginny and Harry kissed recklessly beneath the full moon out in the yard. Despite how supportive her family was of their relationship it wouldn't be prudent to be discovered snogging outside, alone, so late at night. When the kitchen door creaked open Harry slipped silently into the shadows hoping it would appear that Ginny was outside alone.

"Ginny Dear, whatever are you doing outside at this time of night?" Molly asked.

Innocently Ginny said, "Just getting a bit of fresh air, it's so warm in my room."

"Well, off to bed with you now," Molly said hastily.

Relieved about not being caught snogging Ginny obeyed quickly. As she took the final step into the house Molly added, "You too, Harry." She waited for the reprimand that was sure to come as she and Harry hurriedly mounted the stairs and headed for their respective beds. In her room she marveled at what they'd gotten away with tonight. As she thought about it more she wondered what her Mum was doing up and outside at that time of night. She opened her bedroom window wider and standing in front of it, enjoying the slight breeze coming through it, she distinctly heard a whoop, a splash and then her parent's laughter coming from the direction of the nearby river. Now she understood why they'd gotten off so lightly.

**A/N:** Three old prompts in this one! And to think I still have like 150 old prompts left to use. Good thing I'm not tired of these yet. For anyone who's keeping track…my nephew was born on Tuesday night he is beautiful!


	74. Chocolate Kiss

**Title:** Chocolate Kiss

**Prompt: **After the first kiss, Chocolate, Flirt

**Words:** 200

**Rating:** G

Shortly after the kiss in the common room Harry and Ginny were pleased to discover a Hogsmeade weekend was scheduled. While they had been more or less inseparable since that first kiss it would be nice to have an event that could be viewed as sort of a first date. The long walk to the village seemed to pass in the blink of an eye as they talked, laughed and flirted, holding hands all the way. They joked about getting a table at Madam Puttifoot's Tea Shop, but passed it by in favor of The Three Broomsticks where they irritated Ron, who sat at a distant table with Hermione, by looking, in his words, too 'couple-ly' and comfortable together. After a brief stop at Honeydukes for candy Ginny turned to him and asked coyly, "Harry, would you like a chocolate kiss?" Thinking of the muggle sweet he said, "Sure," and held out his hand. Having not remembered at first that a wizard candy shop doesn't carry muggle sweets he was surprised when Ginny grasped his outstretched hand and pulled him toward her. As soon as she kissed him he understood; she tasted just like the chocolate she'd bought at Honeydukes.

**A/N:** Three more old prompts down. This one is very slightly cheesy and just please go with me and believe that Harry momentarily forgot that Honeydukes would not carry Chocolate kisses. Ok?


	75. More

**Title:** More

**Prompt:** More, Wish

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Growing up with the Dursleys Harry knew it was foolish, but couldn't help wishing for more. Despite his aunt and uncle's constant reminders that he should be thankful they took him in at all, he wanted to be more than orphaned, lonely, disliked Harry Potter. He wouldn't have believed it if he'd known all that was in store for him; Magic, Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione, Quidditch, Dumbledore, Hagrid…the list was endless. Five years later Harry wondered if he dare wish for more again. Deep in his heart he harbored a wish that involved Ginny Weasley and a relationship more than friendship.


	76. Birthdays

**Title:** Birthday

**Prompts:** Birthday, Surprise, Cake, Candle

**Words:** 450

**Rating:** PG

During the brief time they dated they spent a lot of time just talking and learning everything about one another they didn't already know. Among other things, Harry learned just how Ginny had discovered her knack for Quidditch at the tender age of 7 and Ginny learned that Harry hated his birthday. How could anyone hate their birthday? Sure, she understood why he hated it, that his aunt and uncle made a point of not recognizing the day ever and that it fell during the summer holidays when he was home from Hogwarts. But, it was still his birthday, the one day a year that was his alone. Ginny vowed to help Harry change his opinion of his birthday.

Even though they were broken up on Harry's next birthday Ginny had not forgotten her plan. She helped her Mum plan a small family party for Harry and when she had a minute alone with him bestowed on him a scorching kiss; which, if she read the signs right, he'd enjoyed as much as she had. Maybe he really did still have feelings for her and this break up really was simply a safety measure.

After the war, when she and Harry officially got back together, she really went to work on her plan. On that first birthday she apparated to his flat and surprised him with a breakfast in bed of birthday cake complete with blazing candles. Later they apparated to the newly restored Hogwarts Quidditch pitch to play a match with all the friends Ginny'd contacted who'd shown up. That evening he told her that it had been the best birthday in memory.

Every year she made a point of planning something that would make the day special and enjoyable for Harry. One year she bought a load of Chocolate Frogs and as he slept on beside her she opened all of them and let them hop all over the room. They spent the better part of that morning lying naked in bed together devouring the frogs as they eventually jumped too close to the bed.

Years later Ginny still carried on what'd become a tradition. As far as she knew Harry didn't hate his birthday anymore, but she'd never gotten actual proof until one night at dinner. James, Albus and Lily were discussing what their favorite day was. James, now in his fourth year said the last day of term because it meant the start of summer holidays. Albus said Christmas Day and a blushing Lily said Valentine's Day. When asked Ginny said hers was their anniversary and after a moment of thought Harry said, his birthday, because their Mum always made it so much fun for him.

**A/N:** Four more old prompts…so this one got a little longer – hope no one minds too much. This one is in honor of Harry Potter's (and JKR's) birthday which was on Sunday! I think taking on this challenge as Ginny did would be a lot of fun!


	77. Obviously

**Title:** Obviously

**Prompts:** Obviously, Family

**Words:** 150

**Rating:** G

Still reeling from Dumbledore's unexpected death Harry tried to put his thoughts in order and come up with a plan, but his mind kept returning to Ginny.

Obviously, his time with her had been the best in his life, like something out of someone else's life. He'd never been in love before, but felt certain that if he wasn't yet he was fast falling.

Obviously though, this thing with Ginny couldn't continue if he wanted her to be safe. The connection his mind shared with Voldemort was dangerous. One tiny hint that Ginny was everything to him and it could be used against him.

Obviously, if he lived through the war he would return to her, if she'd take him back. She felt like his family now and he wanted to spend forever at her side, if only they could win this war first.

Ginny knew all of this, right?

**A/N:** This one is a bit sad. I was so disappointed while reading book 6 that he broke things off. I wished that the book had been like the movie version of their relationship…but the book version DOES make much more sense. I think these are the things that he thought while making that hard decision.


	78. Singing Valentine Revisted

**Title:** Singing Valentine Revisited

**Prompt:** Fresh Pickled Toad

**Words:** 200

**Rating:** G

Harry wasn't sure he'd ever been this embarrassed. His face burned as Hermione read his paper with an amused smirk playing on her face. It was taking all his effort to resist the urge to rip the paper out of her hands and obliviate it from her memory.

It was his and Ginny's first Valentine's together and he'd written his own version of the singing valentine she'd given him all those years ago. He'd wanted Hermione's opinion on it, to ensure it was as close to perfect as it could be; but he hadn't foreseen how torturous it would be for anyone besides Ginny to read it. Just barely louder than a whisper Hermione read:

"_Her caramel eyes are alight with mischief._

_Her hair reminds me of sunset._

_Can't believe that she's mine,_

_For her I will pine._

_That witch who's stolen my smitten heart."_

Hermione grinned at him and said, "It's not bad, maybe a bit silly though."

"Ginny's included the phrase, fresh picked toad," Harry reminded her.

"But she was eleven, not eighteen," Hermione countered, "She'll still love it."

"It's rubbish," Harry groaned.

"It's not," Hermione said, "I'd be thrilled if Ron went to this effort for me."

**A/N:** I probably won't post this one to LJ even though this is a new prompt because it is twice as long as it should be and I can't cut it down anymore. I'm not tally in love with my song, but oh well.


	79. Jarred Memory

**Title:** Jarred Memory

**Prompt:** Freshly Pickled Toad

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Harry wasn't paying the strictest attention to the potions lesson that Professor Slughorn was currently teaching. His mind had wandered to the amortentia potion they had learned about previously. He was sure the flowery scent was from The Burrow and possibly thought it might have something to do with Ginny. Slughorn's words broke through his reverie just then, " You will merit the best results with the juice of a freshly pickled toad." A nearly forgotten memory floated back to him and he grinned in remembrance of the singing valentine Ginny'd sent him. He wondered idly what she'd write now.

**A/N:** Ha – I managed a 100 word drabble with this prompt after all. This one will go to LJ too. I like the nostalgia in this one.


	80. Letters from the Past

**Title:** Letters from the Past

**Prompts:** Letters, Crazy, Pain

**Words:** 300

**Rating:** G

Harry dug distractedly through their upstairs closet looking for his other boot. Remembering there was an easier way to accomplish this task he pointed his wand into its depths and said, "_Accio boot_." For reasons Harry assumed had something to do with how recently they'd moved in and how jumbled their possessions still were; the boot zoomed out of the closet from behind a stack of blankets on the top shelf, in the process knocking over a box. Tiny folded squares of parchment rained down from the box bouncing off his head and scattering across the floor. He picked a few up and saw they all bore his name.

"Gin," he called, "What are these?" 

Coming out of their bedroom Ginny chuckled at his predicament before stooping to gather a few and getting a better look. As her smile faded she drew in a breath and said, "They're letters."

"For me?" Harry asked confusedly.

"During the nine months we were apart I would write you letters to keep myself from going crazy. Whenever I missed you or needed to tell you about something I would write you a letter just like I was talking to you. I obviously couldn't owl them to you and I couldn't bear to just burn them so I saved them all," Ginny explained.

As he looked again at the sheer number of them he asked in awe, "Can I read them?"

"Of course," Ginny said, "I wrote them for you."

Harry spent the next several hours reading the letters and when he had finished he found Ginny and hugged her tightly.

"I don't remember a lot of what I wrote anymore. Were they awful and painful to read?" Ginny asked.

"Parts of them were, but there was also so much love. Thank you," Harry said.

**A/N:** A few more old prompts. Thanks for reading!


	81. Patronus

**Title:** Patronus

**Prompt:** Laughter, Strawberries, Dreams, Memory, Someday, Summer, Sunshine,

**Words:** 400

**Rating:** G

Ginny flopped sulkily onto her bed after their latest DA meeting. She hadn't managed to conjure a full-bodied patronus today and even though it had been the first time she'd attempted the charm it irritated her. She'd always felt that Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of her stronger subjects; not to mention, she would have liked to impress Harry.

Maybe her happy memory wasn't happy enough. She closed her eyes and let the memory fill her up like she had at the meeting. Summer time at the Burrow was hot and lazy. She felt the blazing sun freckling her skin and she heard the jubilant laughter of her brothers. She smelled freshly squeezed, tart lemonade and tasted firm, warm strawberries picked from the garden and popped directly into her mouth. The memory did make her happy, but maybe a more specific memory was needed.

She idly picked up her wand as she tried to think of another really outstandingly happy memory. As they often did her thoughts turned to Harry. She wondered if the ideas and imagings about some thing that hadn't yet happened, or might never happen would work. She had so many happy daydreams that involved a possible future with Harry that certainly felt strong enough to possibly work. She rather doubted they would though.

She thought back to some of her earliest memories of Harry and one stood out amongst the rest. It wasn't exactly happy though, more hopeful. When Ginny had regained consciousness in the Chamber of Secrets she saw Harry's dirty, panicked face hovering over her as he begged her not to die. As horrified as she was about having been possessed and the things she'd been forced to do; in that moment was she relieved that she'd survived and that Harry'd been the one to save her. A bond had formed between them that could never be taken away. Just being alive meant that there could be a chance someday for something to happen between them.

Recalling that hopeful feeling and the joy at finding herself still among the living, Ginny confidently spoke the incantation and flourished her wand a bit. A brilliant silver horse burst from her wand and cantered around the dorm. She was almost sad that no one else was around to witness it. Watching its progress she grinned feeling sure that at least she'd impress Harry next week.

**A/N:** Ha – 7 prompts in this one. Ok, so I didn't sit down with these seven and think…ok, what to write. It was more like I wrote with the first two in mind and when finished I found a few (5) more that would go along with this one. Can you tell that my goal is to at some point have used all the prompts? Don't worry, I still have like 150 left to use. Not to mention the new one each and every week. Thanks for all who have been reading and reviewing lately! It makes me happy!


	82. Haunted

**Title:** Haunted

**Prompt:** Haunted

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** Mature

Trying to find time alone with three young children was challenging to say the least, but the Potters had a system, which usually worked more often than not.

One such evening after several evenings of thwarted attempts the resulting lovemaking was particularly vocal. When all was over a timid knock sounded on their bedroom door. Albus entered when summoned and asked about the noise.

Thinking fast Harry said, "Didn't you know our closet is haunted?"

Albus thought about this for a moment before saying, "Must have been someone you used to know, they kept saying your name over and over."

**A/N:** I have no idea where this one came from…apparently my mind is very much in the gutter tonight.


	83. Best Laid Plans

**Title:** Best Laid Plans

**Prompts:** Potion, Transformation, Quiver

**Words:** 300

**Rating:** PG-13

Harry was taking her to a ball at the ministry tonight. He wasn't overly enthusiastic about it; but his presence was required and so they were making a night of it. Her Mum was even watching the baby until tomorrow afternoon.

Ginny sat at her dressing table carefully applying her make-up and taming her hair. Sure, she knew spells and had potions that would do all the work for her, but she had noticed how much Harry liked to watch these particular rituals. There seemed to be something about watching all the little steps that lead up to the overall transformation that really caught his attention. Maybe it was just that with the spells and potions the resulting beauty seemed more like an illusion.

She liked feeling his eyes on her as he moved around the room getting ready. Since the baby, things had been somewhat inhibited between them. She hoped that tonight would remedy that. She'd planned for him to watch her like this. Soon she would rise from her table and step into her dress. She would ask him to zip her up; he would agree and feel her smooth skin. Then she would ask him to help her fasten her necklace and he would smell the perfume at her neck. She hoped that her plans to entice him worked. By the end of the evening she wanted him practically quivering with desire for her. She smiled at herself in the mirror and turned to stand.

As she picked up her dress from the bed Harry stopped her, taking her hands in his own and said huskily, "You know, we could just skip the ball tonight and have an evening here to ourselves."

Her plan worked a little too well, she hadn't intended for them to skip the ball entirely.

**A/N:** A few more old prompts. Thanks for reading!


	84. Best Mistake Ever

**Title:** Best Mistake Ever

**Prompt:** Mistake, Flying, Rushed

**Words:** 175

**Rating:** G

Deciding to kiss her was entirely subconscious. There really hadn't been a single thought in his head as he kissed her. When the kiss ended and the whistles and catcalls sounded around them thoughts immediately rushed back in.

"_Where did that come from?"_

_"Kissing her like that was a mistake."_

"_Kissing her was amazing though, better than flying."_

Upon stealing a nervous glance at Ginny, who looked as stunned and delighted as he felt his thoughts changed direction.

"_Maybe it was okay that I kissed her."_

"_We should probably talk about this."_

"_I wonder if she'd let me kiss her again."_

Suddenly remembering Ron, Harry searched the room for him. Harry found Ron's shocked face in the crowd and silently pleaded with him to be okay with this. When Ron gave a casual gesture of acceptance Harry's thoughts turned again.

"_Merlin, I thought I was a goner."_

"_Better not let Ron see me do that again."_

"_Best to continue this elsewhere."_

And so, he asked Ginny if she'd like to take a walk.

**A/N:** Okay…I know I have written this scene before, but never from Harry's POV. But, now I think I have covered all angles…unless there is a Dean angle somewhere in there…just kidding. I guess I keep coming back to this because it is my favorite scene in ALL of the HP series. It just makes my heart melt.


	85. Shades of Ginny

**Title:** Shades of Ginny

**Prompt:** Color

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Ginny brought home a silly muggle women's' magazine. The cover promised to reveal the colors men most liked to see women wearing. Harry thought about this; what colors did he like most on Ginny?

She'd been wearing Gryffindor red on the day they first kissed.

The golden bridesmaid dress she wore for Bill and Fleur's wedding made her skin glow intoxicatingly.

He'd always admired the emerald green bikini she wore in the summer.

She looked especially radiant and lovely in ivory on their wedding day.

All were nice, but he thought she looked best when she wore no color at all.

**A/N:** So the color he likes best is 'nude'…I was going to work that in but decided it was too cheesy.


	86. The Very Worst Moment

**Title:** The Very Worst Moment

**Prompt:** Rage, Sacrifice, Breathe, Broken, Chaos, Downfall, Nightmare

**Words:** 275

**Rating:** PG

The very worst moment of Ginny's life was when she believed Harry dead during the final battle. She tried not to think about it; but every now and then something would remind her.

_She stood with the other survivors on the castle grounds as Voldemort and his party of Death Eaters triumphantly marched toward them. She felt sure that his taunting speech about the downfall of Harry Potter was just another of his clever lies meant to weaken their defenses, until their group broke apart to reveal Hagrid carrying the limp and seemingly broken body of Harry. Despite finding enough air to scream his name she now struggled to breathe. This was her worst nightmare come true. Voldemort continued speaking, but her grief-consumed conscious couldn't concentrate on his words and she turned instead to her own thoughts. She felt sure she should view Harry's death as the ultimate heroic sacrifice to the cause, but she couldn't. She longed to be selfish with her heartache over her one true love. As she thought about the future with Harry that was now lost she was filled with a burning rage. How dare Voldemort take Harry from them; especially from her. Refocused, her attention turned back to Voldemort. Neville, who had changed more than anyone this past year, bravely charged forward and in the chaos that ensued Harry's body disappeared from where it lie on the ground. Her tortured heart let a tiny flicker of hope rekindle then that all might not yet be lost. The one thing she knew for certain as the battle raged on was, whether Harry was dead or alive; she would love him forever. _

**A/N:** These snapshots written from prompts are hard to customize to suggestions from readers. However, I did ask once if there was a certain moment anyone wanted me to try and write one about. I thought maybe if someone let me know about one and it was bumping around the back of my head it might just happen. **MrsDanielRadcliffe** is the only person who ever suggested anything, so this is dedicated to her. Thank you also for your lovely reviews. I was unable to reply to your review because it doesn't appear that you were signed in when you left it. This one is sad, but I hope the little glimmer of hope at the end redeems it. I think it is still beautiful in the love it shows that Ginny has for Harry.

By the way, my anonymous reviews are currently disabled. I have someone spamming me and they have forced me to disable. I'm so sorry. Hopefully anyone wishing to leave a review will be encouraged to sign in or create an account so you can leave a signed review! Sorry again.


	87. Replacement

**Title:** Replacement

**Prompt: **Quidditch

**Words:** 125

**Rating:** G

The only good thing about Umbridge placing a life long Quidditch ban on Harry, Fred and George was that their positions would need to be filled by other occupants of Gryffindor House for the team to continue to play. As distressed as she was for them, Ginny made it her top priority to make Angelina see that she was the best person for the seeker position, after Harry of course. Playing the position that had been Harry's since his first year would ensure that he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of her. He'd want to watch and make sure his position had been filled adequately and if he noticed anything else that caught his interest while watching her, then so be it.

**A/N:** Obviously this is also a great way for her to showcase her Quidditch talents and get onto the team in subsequent years, possibly in a different position.

By the way, my anonymous reviews are currently disabled. I have someone spamming me and they have forced me to disable. I'm so sorry. Hopefully anyone wishing to leave a review will be encouraged to sign in or create an account so you can leave a signed review! Sorry again.


	88. Further Proof

**Title:** Further Proof

**Prompt: **Touch

**Words:** 150

**Rating:** G

One morning as they dodged around each other in their bathroom, both trying to finish getting ready for work, Ginny noticed a gray hair. She reached up and touched it, a small smile on her face. How hadn't she seen it before now? Maybe it was the lighting in here or the new haircut?

"What?" Harry asked finally, brushing her hand away.

"You have a gray hair," Ginny said, still smiling.

"What? Where?" Harry asked angling the right side of his head toward the mirror.

"Just here," Ginny said, touching a spot above his ear.

"Why are you smiling?" Harry asked, sounding slightly annoyed, "I suppose you find this amusing."

"No," Ginny said kindly, "I find it _amazing_. If you have gray hair it means we've spent roughly half our lives together. It's just further proof that you really did survive and return to me all those years ago."

**A/N:** This one has been bumping around in my brain for a bit. Its inspiration is my own husband who very recently discovered his first few grays. I'm hoping not to join him anytime too soon.

By the way, my anonymous reviews are currently disabled. I have someone spamming me and they have forced me to disable. I'm so sorry. Hopefully anyone wishing to leave a review will be encouraged to sign in or create an account so you can leave a signed review! Sorry again.


	89. Seeking Wisdom

Title: Seeking Wisdom

Prompt: Wisdom

Words: 100

Rating: G

In certain ways Harry was intensely aware of the people who'd left his life too early. Sometimes the reasons they sprung to mind and were missed were expected; like being sent off on the Hogwarts Express by Ron's parents; instead of his own. Other times took him entirely by surprise. As he struggled with his feeling for Ginny and how to best approach asking out his best mate's sister, Harry wished that his Dad or Sirius were around; he'd heard that they were both popular with the witches while at school and he could use some of their wisdom now.

A/N:My anonymous reviews are currently disabled. I have someone spamming me and they have forced me to disable. I'm so sorry. Hopefully anyone wishing to leave a review will be encouraged to sign in or create an account so you can leave a signed review! Sorry again.


	90. Changes

**Title:** Changes

**Prompt:** Bliss, Blush, Change, Crush

**Words:** 175

**Rating:** G

Aboard the Hogwarts Express, Ron and Hermione having just left them for the prefects' carriage, Harry turned to Ginny and suggested that they find their own carriage. Looking into his earnest green eyes, her heart took on the familiar uneven rhythm it tended to adopt around him. Mentally she cursed herself for ever thinking she'd be able to get over her crush on Harry Potter. Blushing brightly she explained that she was going to sit with Dean, who Harry was fully aware that she was currently dating. A look of irritation at the mention of Dean, followed by disappointment crossed his face. A burst of pure bliss erupted inside her chest. Was it possible that he was disappointed not to get to sit with her? She thought he'd been asking out of obligation, not yearning. When had that changed? As Harry ambled away, in search of a carriage, she wondered if her relationship with Dean could possibly last now that hope had been reignited that Harry might one day have feelings for her as well.

**A/N:** My own selfish thought on how Ginny was thinking during this exchange.

My anonymous reviews are currently disabled. I have someone spamming me and they have forced me to disable. I'm so sorry. Hopefully anyone wishing to leave a review will be encouraged to sign in or create an account so you can leave a signed review! Sorry again.


	91. September 1st, After Hogwarts

**Title:** September 1st, After Hogwarts

**Prompt:** Autumn

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

On September 1st, the first year neither of them was heading back to school, Ginny and Harry spent the day at the Burrow enjoying the beautiful autumn weather, which had come early this year. After a picnic lunch they spent the afternoon making massive piles of leaves. Rather than jumping into them they were seeing how fast they needed to fly their brooms into a pile to knock it over. Eventually exhausted Ginny collapsed on top of an already prone Harry in a leaf pile. She kissed him vigorously and asked, "Glad I convinced you to skive off work today?"

**A/N:** This just sounds like a lot of fun to me.


	92. Apples and Oranges

**Title:** Apples and Oranges

**Prompt:** Envious

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

"Oy," Ron said, catching sight of Harry and Ginny snogging by the fire, "What've I told you about that?"

The couple exchanged one last kiss before turning their attention to Ron who admonished, "No snogging in public."

"Hypocrite," Ginny muttered darkly before turning her attention back to Harry.

Soon they were again oblivious to everyone else. Ron sighed; he was envious of how easy their relationship was. Not that he'd admit it to anyone, but he'd fancied Hermione for ages. Given the way they bickered though, even if she fancied him too, they'd never have an easy relationship like that.

**A/N: **This one take places while H and G are together in his 6th year. The title refers to the fact that comparing these two couples would be like comparing apples and oranges…too different to make any conclusive comparisons. Thank you to everyone who reviews I LOVE to hear from all of you. Special shout out to **SSJJ92** – thank you for your kind reviews. Your PM is turned off so I haven't been able to thank you personally.

My anonymous reviews are currently disabled. I have someone spamming me and they have forced me to disable. I'm so sorry. Hopefully anyone wishing to leave a review will be encouraged to sign in or create an account so you can leave a signed review! Sorry again.


	93. I Don't Think So

**Title:** I Don't Think So

**Prompt:** Temptation

**Words:** 260

**Rating:** G

**A/N:** This one is dedicated to **nikegirl0329** who suggested this idea. The italicized parts are taken directly from the book. My text in between is what Ginny is thinking while Harry is discussing this plan with Ron and Hermione.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Cho spoke again, "If you'd like to see what the diadem is supposed to look like I could take you up to our common room and show you, Harry. Ravenclaw is wearing it in her statue."_

"Wait a minute," Ginny thought to herself, "Did I hear that right? _Cho_ is going to take Harry up to her common room? I don't think so. He's had zero contact with girls besides Hermione for nearly a year and I'm supposed to be okay with CHO, who he used to have at least some attraction to, being alone with him, probably close under his invisibility cloak? I don't think so. If anyone is going with Harry looking all tempting and girlie, it should be me. Merlin, I wish I knew where the Ravenclaw common room was so I could take him myself. Maybe I could jinx her, that would keep her from showing him anything. Or, another Ravenclaw could take him…"

_Ginny said rather fiercely, "No Luna will take Harry, won't you Luna?"_

Luna agreed happily and as she and Harry set off Cho sat down again looking disappointed. She cast an appraising look at Ginny who glared back with a look that clearly said, "That's right, you had your chance, but he's mine now so back off." Cho merely blinked and turned away.

Hermione smirked broadly at Ginny obviously aware of her motive. Ginny blushed sheepishly, romantic liaisons were the last thing she should be worried about while a war was going on, but when it came to Harry she just couldn't help it.


	94. All It Takes

**Title:** All It Takes

**Prompt:** Touch

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Ginny wonders how it's possible to both desperately crave and yet avidly avoid the very same thing. Having just won the Quidditch match she partly hopes Harry gives her a celebratory hug like he has before, but another part hopes he doesn't. Just touching Harry reminds her how much she still wants him. It is indecent how much she wants him, since she has a boyfriend whose touches should make her feel like Harry's do, but don't.

Harry flies nearer, jubilation etched across his face. They embrace and instantly Ginny feels the fantasies in her mind winding themselves back up.

**A/N:** By the way, my anonymous reviews are currently disabled. I have someone spamming me and they have forced me to disable. I'm so sorry. Hopefully anyone wishing to leave a review will be encouraged to sign in or create an account so you can leave a signed review! Sorry again.


	95. Hair

**Title:** Hair

**Prompt:** Longing

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

The only thing about Harry that wasn't tidy and straight-laced was his hair. Ginny had always longed to run her hands through it and make it just a bit messier. She wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

On Christmas morning the perfect opportunity presented itself. A chortling Ron had regaled the family with the story of Kreature's Christmas gift to Harry. Seeing a maggot still in his hair she took her chance. She threaded her fingers into his luxuriant tresses; it didn't disappoint.

He shivered under her touch; maybe she wasn't the only one who'd enjoyed that.

**A/N:** My anonymous reviews are currently disabled. I have someone spamming me and they have forced me to disable. I'm so sorry. Hopefully anyone wishing to leave a review will be encouraged to sign in or create an account so you can leave a signed review! Sorry again.


	96. Practicing

**Title: **Practicing

**Prompt:** Work

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

With her head bent low over her parchment and her quill scratching steadily across it, Ginny Weasley appeared to be a dedicated student, rigorously committed to her coursework.

Hermione watched her sure she'd never seen Ginny so concentrated on her work this early in the evening. Then she noticed her smile. She moved toward Ginny and peered over her shoulder and read:

_Mrs. Ginny Potter_

_Mrs. Ginevra M. Potter_

_Mr. & Mrs. Harry J. Potter_

There were countless variations.

"You should just tell him how you feel, "Hermione whispered.

Flushing red Ginny said, "I need a sign from him first."

**A/N:** I told 'someone' I needed to stop writing drabbles with Ginny pining for Harry while dating someone else. But, here is another. Although…this one could be so early on that she isn't dating anyone else yet. Ah well – I like this one because I remember doing this very same thing over boys I liked…

By the way, my anonymous reviews are currently disabled. I have someone spamming me and they have forced me to disable. I'm so sorry. Hopefully anyone wishing to leave a review will be encouraged to sign in or create an account so you can leave a signed review! Sorry again.


	97. Sympathy

**Title:** Sympathy

**Prompt:** Farewell

**Words: **100

**Rating**: G

There was a haunted look that Harry would get when Ginny knew he was missing Sirius. She couldn't imagine how difficult it must be to make peace with the death of a loved one when deprived of the final farewell a funeral would offer.

"Alright Harry?" asked Ginny, touching him briefly on the shoulder as she passed him in the Burrow's kitchen late one evening when he'd worn that haunted look all day.

"Yeah, alright," Harry agreed half-heartedly.

Later Harry marveled at how Ginny could comfort him with so few words or a simple touch and still express her sympathy.

**A/N:** I imagine this to take place the summer that Sirius died. Harry hasn't discovered his feeling for Ginny yet, but he's started to discover how she can affect him.

This one is for AlexisTheCrazyBookFanatic who suggested I write one with Ginny comforting Harry after Sirus' death.

My anonymous reviews are currently disabled. I have someone spamming me and they have forced me to disable. I'm so sorry. Hopefully anyone wishing to leave a review will be encouraged to sign in or create an account so you can leave a signed review! Sorry again.


	98. Ghostly Help

**Title:** Ghostly Help

**Prompt:** Ghosts

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** PG

"Hello…anyone?" Harry heard from inside a broom cupboard.

"Ginny?' Harry asked as he approached.

"Harry? Someone pushed me in here and I can't get out," Ginny explained.

The door opened easily. As Ginny stepped forward to exit, someone pushed Harry into the cupboard where he stumbled into Ginny. The door slammed shut behind them and upon untangling themselves they found nothing would release them.

Despite having been a ghost for over 500 years, Nick still took interest in the students. He could usually guess who would end up together and was sometimes impatient for the romance to start taking shape.

**A/N:** I guess it remains to be seen if H&G took advantage of this opportunity to start their relationship. I have no idea when I think this takes place.


	99. Haunted Halloween

**Title:** Haunted Halloween

**Prompt:** Bats

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Some years Harry disguised the pain this day held for him very convincingly, but not this year. With Voldemort's power growing the old wounds had reopened. After watching Harry cringe away from every reminder of the date Ginny convinced him to go for a walk with her.

Outside Harry and Ginny watched as a long stream of bats trailed across the darkening twilight sky; another unintentional reminder that today was Halloween. She took his hand and they continued on.

As they finally returned to the castle Harry said, "Thanks, for the distraction today."

"Of course, Harry," Ginny said, "Anytime."

**A/N:**This one went somewhere different than what I had planned. I like how it shows Ginny taking care of Harry...even when they weren't yet together. (In my head they aren't together based on the timeline…but I might be wrong about that too.)

My anonymous reviews are currently disabled. I have someone spamming me and they have forced me to disable. I'm so sorry. Hopefully anyone wishing to leave a review will be encouraged to sign in or create an account so you can leave a signed review! Sorry again.


	100. Still Hope

**Title:** Still Hope

**Prompt:** Awkward

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Harry waited for the inevitable moment that things between him and Ginny grew awkward; like it had when his relationship with Cho had ended. He waited for her to walk in the opposite direction when she saw him coming or pretend like she hadn't noticed him at all. He waited for her to avoid eye contact and speaking directly to him. Mostly he waited for the feeling that he was the last person on earth she wanted to see. When none of those things happened he remembered how different things were with Ginny and him. There was hope for someday.

**A/N:** This is my 100th drabble posted to FF! Yay! Let me know if you have ideas for me…these are getting progressively harder to come up with new ideas for. Thanks for reading!

My anonymous reviews are currently disabled. I have someone spamming me and they have forced me to disable. I'm so sorry. Hopefully anyone wishing to leave a review will be encouraged to sign in or create an account so you can leave a signed review! Sorry again.


	101. Gloss

**Title:** Gloss

**Prompt:** Anticipation

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** PG

Ginny wasn't really much for make-up, but he'd noticed that she had a habit of applying something to her lips before they were going to snog. It made her lips soft, smooth and just a bit slippery. It also smelled and tasted faintly of peaches.

Already he was struggling to keep his mind on his potions homework instead of Ginny when she absentmindedly pulled the tube out and glossed her lips. The subtle whiff that floated across to him was enough to heighten his anticipation.

"That's not fair," Harry whispered accusingly.

"What?" Ginny replied, feigning innocence, "My lips are chapped."

**A/N:** I may not be able to restrain myself from writing many more entries for this prompt…so many good ideas.


	102. Wedding Anticipations

**Title:** Wedding Anticipations

**Prompt:** Anticipation

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** PG

A wedding, Harry now understood, was all about different varieties of anticipation.

Having been forbidden to see Ginny, anxious anticipation gnawed at him until finally she appeared at the end of the aisle on her father's arm.

Irritated anticipation kept him wondering if he'd ever get to dance with his wife or try some of the food at their own wedding as constantly interrupted by well wishers as they were.

Finally, as the hour grew later and their eyes met more frequently across the room the excited anticipation of their wedding night began to fizz more intoxicating through their veins.


	103. Head over Heels

**Title:** Head over Heels

**Prompt:** Enraptured

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Harry couldn't pinpoint the exact moment Ginny had changed in his eyes. One moment she'd been Ron's younger sister, who harbored an annoying crush on him, and in the next she'd become this amazing, beautiful creature that enraptured him with every action and syllable. Well, maybe it had taken more than a moment for the change to occur. The point was; she'd caught his attention and all her flaws fell away; leaving her perfect in his eyes.

He knew he'd fallen irrevocably in love when the perfection wore off and despite being able to see some flaws, was still enraptured.

**A/N:** Incase this needs a tad more explanation: I think every couple has a 'honeymoon' phase where they are just so enraptured with one another that they can't see the annoying habits, quirks and flaws that everyone else can see (and maybe even they used to see.) It is true love when you come out of that honeymoon phase and can again see the flaws but they don't disrupt the all consuming love you have for them.

My anonymous reviews are currently disabled. I have someone spamming me and they have forced me to disable. I'm so sorry. Hopefully anyone wishing to leave a review will be encouraged to sign in or create an account so you can leave a signed review! Sorry again.


	104. Sneaking Around

**Title:** Sneaking Around

**Prompt:** Invisible

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** PG

Harry stood still as possible, trying not to breathe, heart hammering in his chest, willing Molly not to hear it and detect his presence. Strictly speaking he and Ginny weren't supposed to be in her room together alone, but they hadn't found a single moment alone together all day. When Ginny suggested they risk it and bring his invisibility cloak along just incase, he jumped at the chance. Now as he stood hiding under his cloak, hoping Molly wouldn't discover him, he decided that even if they did get caught the half hour of uninterrupted snogging had been well worth it.

**A/N:** My husband I really could have used an invisibility cloak back when we were dating!

My anonymous reviews are currently disabled. I have someone spamming me and they have forced me to disable. I'm so sorry. Hopefully anyone wishing to leave a review will be encouraged to sign in or create an account so you can leave a signed review! Sorry again.


	105. Announcement

**Title:** Announcement

**Prompt:** Sparkle

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Molly wasn't sure which was brighter the sparkler of a ring on Ginny's left hand or the happy sparkle in her eyes. She could only pretend not to notice the ring for so long. She hoped they would make their announcement soon.

What the couple failed to realize was that as soon as they fire called to see if they were welcome for dinner, instead of just dropping by unannounced as they usually did, she knew they were finally engaged.

When Arthur arrived home he took one look at his daughter and spoiled their announcement saying, "So, finally engaged hey?"


	106. Whoops

**Title:** Whoops

**Prompt:** Sparkle

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Ginny was helping Albus practice his spelling when Lily appeared and settled on the couch beside her.

"Hey Lily-bean," Ginny said between spelling words.

"Hi Mum," Lily said happily, her eyes sparkling like she knew a secret.

Ginny went back to the spelling test but continued half-listening to Lily singing and chattering to herself beside her.

In a singsong voice Lily said softly, "Daddy has a big Christmas surprise for Mum." With wide eyes she glanced sideways at Ginny and asked, "You weren't listening to me, were you?"

Ginny needed to remind Harry that five year olds couldn't keep secrets.

**A/N:** This is based on a conversation my 5 year old and I had just yesterday…I'm still laughing about it. I assured her that I was not listening and then asked my husband about it. He may be downplaying it but said that our daughter just happened to be with him when the UPS man dropped off part of my Christmas gift.

Also…I am just assuming that wizard kids have some sort of schooling to learn to read and spell and do math before they head off to Hogwarts, but I could be wrong.


	107. Clear Signal

**Title:** Clear Signal

**Prompt:** Holly

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Days before Slughorn's party there were constantly girls surrounding Harry. Ginny was going with Dean; but if honest with herself wished Harry was her date. It was important that he didn't go with the wrong girl, specifically vile Romilda. One morning Ginny stopped him, pinned a clump of holly to his robes and said, "For luck finding the right date." He shrugged and thanked her. Romilda took one look at the holly and began sneezing violently before managing to hint about the party even once. He'd have to remember to thank Ginny; who clearly had some inside knowledge about Romilda.

**A/N:** If it isn't clear…Romilda is allergic to Holly and Ginny knows this and uses it to help Harry out. I still wish H & G could have gone to Slughorn's party together…what fun that would have been.


	108. Making A Moment

**A/N:** This is not my typical 100 word drabble that I post here, but as I felt this would work better added to my drabbles rather than as a stand alone story, here it is. This is my entry for Seasonfest '11 over at Live Journal. It was my first time doing this and it was loads of fun. Huge thanks to my beta **Terra****Ferma** for giving it the first read through and edit. Thanks also to **DukeBrymin** and **jennl79**for being willing proofreaders! My assignment was to write an autumn inspired story with any additional prompts from the person my story was a gift to. My additional prompts were fairly general and left me room to do what I wished. I have been dying to post this here since Mid-October but had to wait until the authors were revealed. Enjoy!

**Making ****a ****Moment**

_Autumn __is __a __second__ spring __when __every __leaf __is __a __flower.__~Albert __Camus_

"Oooffff," Harry grunted as Ginny's body landed roughly on top of his in the huge pile of leaves he'd been hiding in.

"Found you," Ginny said triumphantly as she shifted to align her body more fully with his; then, maneuvering her lips to his neck she inadvertently rubbed against him rather more intimately than expected making Harry's head spin.

"I noticed," Harry said distractedly as his brain glossed over his newly bruised ribs in favor of focusing on the delightful things her mouth was doing to his neck, where her hands were heading and the way her body had just rubbed against his. "What time are we supposed to be at your parents?" he asked huskily, trying to remain a gentleman and push the images of things they hadn't yet done together out of his mind.

"Shhhh," Ginny admonished him as she lifted her head briefly from her work. She lowered her lips then to his; effectively distracting him from what he'd planned this time alone for.

It was a perfect golden autumn afternoon. Somehow, the stars had all aligned and, for once, Harry and Ginny both had a Sunday off. Sundays were family dinner day with the Weasleys at the Burrow. The last dozen dinners or so included either Harry or Ginny, sometimes neither, but never both. Lately, with him so intensely involved in Auror training and her busy with nearly daily Harpies practices or matches, they rarely got more than a few hours together, let alone a whole day.

Upon discovering the free day they had to spend together, they apparated to Ottery St. Catchpole early and found a secluded meadow in which to enjoy the flawless autumn weather. For Harry, it was the ideal opportunity to try and propose to Ginny, again. He'd been attempting to propose to her for months now. He always ended up changing his mind at the last minute, deciding that for one reason or another the moment wasn't right. Despite the fact that marriage seemed a forgone conclusion for them, they had very briefly discussed what each saw as their future together. He knew that she wouldn't say no when he finally worked up the nerve to ask; but that was the problem, his nerves; that, and finding the perfect moment to ask.

The closest he'd gotten to proposing so far had been on Easter. They'd spent the holiday with the Weasleys. Harry hid the ring in one of the eggs Mrs. Weasley had hidden in the yard for a traditional Easter egg hunt. They all felt they were much too old to participate in something so childish. But it was Victoire's first Easter and she needed assistance hunting for eggs so Molly insisted that everyone participate. Harry was guarding the area where the egg with the ring was hidden, just waiting for Ginny to find it. Until George, having grown tired of the hunt, started accioing the eggs behind his Mum's back to speed things along. Thanks to his seeker skills, Harry just managed to catch the egg as it flew past him toward George. He quickly jammed it into his pocket and ditched the plan to propose that day.

As Ginny continued to kiss him, while working on the buttons of his shirt, he decided that this was the perfect moment. They were alone, basking in a pile of leaves surrounded by the glorious colors of autumn foliage and enjoying the unseasonably warm weather; how could there be a more perfect moment?

Harry pulled back from her lips and rearranged their positions so they were lying on their sides face to face. He swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly having gone bone dry. Taking her hand, he pushed past his nerves and said, "Ginny, I was wondering if you…"

The moment had been perfect, the question had nearly been asked, the look of absolute elation on Ginny's face told Harry that she knew what he had been about to ask and what her answer would have been, when suddenly they weren't alone anymore.

"Harry, Ginny! What are you doing here?" a familiar voice cut through the air.

Harry quickly rearranged his features into what he hoped was pleasant surprise to see Luna in the exact moment he was trying to ask Ginny to be his wife. Inside, he was thinking, "Are you kidding me? It's like the universe is determined for me never to ask Ginny to marry me."

Ginny was already on her feet brushing leaves out of her hair and offering a hand down to Harry to pull him up. "Hi Luna," she was saying. "Harry and I both had a free day so we're spending some time together before going to dinner at my parent's house. What are you doing here?"

"My father's house is nearby. I come here often to hunt for blue-tinged dragon slugs," Luna said happily. "Daddy says they are very beneficial in the treatment of seasonal allergies."

Having learned long ago that Luna and her father believed in a wide variety of make believe creatures, the couple just nodded politely despite their desire to point out that it had never been proven that dragon slugs actually existed.

Ginny and Luna continued to chitchat while Harry bitterly lamented the loss of his perfect moment and rebuttoned his shirt. Who knew how long it would be until another perfect moment would come along? By the time Luna had run out of things to talk about, Harry and Ginny had to hurry not to be late to the Burrow.

At the Burrow, things were as chaotic as usual. With all the Weasleys, their significant others, and little Victoire there, the house was packed to bursting. Ginny was helping in the kitchen with most of the other women while Harry tried half-heartedly to follow the conversation Ron was mostly having on his own. His thoughts kept returning to that meadow and the moment lost.

Finally having gathered that Harry was not really listening, Ron turned to talk with George. Harry slipped unnoticed, or so he thought, out into the yard. He let the fresh air clear his mind as he wandered around. Settling under the lone maple tree in the back of the house, he picked up one of its fallen scarlet leaves and thought about Ginny.

"Knut for your thoughts," Ginny said as she ambled over a short time later and sat beside him. "Everything okay? You seem a little distracted."

"Yeah," Harry said tentatively. "I'm fine, just discouraged."

Letting on that she was aware of what he'd been about to ask earlier, she said, "Well, don't give up. The right moment will come along; maybe sooner than you think."

Harry thought about this as they sat together under the tree. She rested her head on his shoulder and they watched as a steady progression of red leaves floated down to the ground around them. He gathered a few up and presented them to her as if they were a bouquet of the most breathtaking flowers. She accepted them with a delighted grin and for the second time that day he thought, "This is my moment."

"Ginny," he began, "I was thinking that…"

"Oye!" Ron bellowed across the yard at them. "Dinner's ready."

If only he'd gone back into the house again leaving them alone for another minute, Harry could have asked, but instead, Ron waited for them, even walking a little way toward them. He still hadn't let go of his old habit of not leaving Harry and Ginny alone together for very long. Sighing, the couple got up off the ground and followed Ron back into the house.

As the last ones to dinner, they ended up sitting at opposite ends of the long table instead of beside one another. Had she been sitting beside him, holding his hand under the table or placing a hand reassuringly on his knee, he might have been content to ignore his second miscue of the day. Instead, they were exchanging commiserating glances from their opposite ends of the long table. With hardly a thought, Harry suddenly stood and, looking only at Ginny, said, "Ginny, this is not how I imagined doing this. In fact, I've been waiting for the perfect moment for months, but after being thwarted twice today I'm making my own moment." Before he could be interrupted by any of her family watching this speech with stunned looks on their faces, he took a deep breath and continued, "Ginevra, I love you with all my heart and hoped that maybe you would marry me?" He took his eyes off her long enough to fumble with the velvet ring box in his pocket. When his eyes returned to her spot at the table, it was empty. He turned to her standing beside him then. He opened the box and presented it to her with the question still burning in his eyes.

"Yes!" she cried jubilantly as she threw herself into his arms and kissed him heartily. The Weasleys erupted into applause around them. In Molly and Hermione's cases tears were also shed. When they broke apart, he slid the ring onto her finger and they accepted congratulatory hugs from everyone.

Later that evening, alone in the flat Ginny shared with several of her teammates, she asked, "You said you've been waiting for the perfect moment for months. How many other thwarted attempts were there?"

Harry pulled her into his lap and started with the story of the failed Easter proposal. Amid much laughter and kissing the couple spent a happy evening reliving all the other ways in which they might have become engaged.


	109. Mine?

**Title: **Mine?

**Prompt:** Yours

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

"So, Ginny…" Harry started again. He was trying to firm up where they stood. In his eyes they'd been back together from the first moment they spoke after the war ended, but it was time to make sure she was on the same page.

"Yes?" Ginny asked mischievously.

"Ah, I've been wondering…" Harry managed.

"About lunch? Bit early…" Ginny said wickedly. She knew that he was trying to ask something that he thought was important but he was being silly, of course they were together.

"Gin," He said urgently, "Are you mine?"

"Harry, I've always been yours," Ginny said reassuringly.


	110. Mistletoe

**Title:** Mistletoe

**Prompt:** Mistletoe

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** PG

Ron held out a sprig of mistletoe and explained, "Seamus said if you stir your pumpkin juice with a sprig of mistletoe three times clockwise you'll get kissed by the end of the day."

"Just who are you expecting to kiss you?" Harry asked. He knew full well that Ron fancied Hermione but wouldn't say so.

Ron's plan sounded dubious, but Harry couldn't help but wonder, 'mistletoe wasn't just for Christmas, right?' It was New Year's Eve and he desperately wanted to kiss Ginny. 'Dean wasn't here and everyone deserved a kiss at midnight. Maybe it would help things along?'

**A/N:** Happy New Year's everyone! Here's hoping you don't need to resort to tricks or mistletoe to get kissed by the person of your dreams.


	111. Cold Winter Night

**Title:** Cold Winter Night

**Prompts:** Winter, Shooting Star

**Words**: 100

**Rating:** PG

Harry stomped his feet aggressively getting his blood flowing again. He peered sideways at Ginny, who'd asked for help diagramming a shooting star. The exposed astronomy tower didn't offer any warmth on such a frigid night. Peeking at her again he found her looking back at him. "Won't you have an easier time spotting a shooting star if you looked at the sky?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I didn't ask you up here to help me diagram a shooting star. I could copy that out of my text book," Ginny confessed.

As he understood her intentions warmth spread throughout his body.

**A/N:** I'm sorry it has been so long since I last posted. I didn't intend to completely stop doing FF, I've just been busy with other ventures.

My anonymous reviews are currently disabled. I have someone spamming me and they have forced me to disable. I'm so sorry. Hopefully anyone wishing to leave a review will be encouraged to sign in or create an account so you can leave a signed review! Sorry again.


	112. Truth or Dare

**Title:** Truth or Dare

**Prompts:** Hurt, Fire Whisky, Loyalty

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** PG

All the Weasleys, their spouses and children were gathered at the Burrow one summer weekend. Long after all the children and some of the spouses had gone up to bed George initiated a game of truth or dare around the table in the back garden where stories were still being traded and fire whisky drunk.

"Who's your favorite Weasley?" George asked after Harry'd chosen truth.

Without pause for breath Harry said, "Ron."

Ginny punched him hard in the shoulder and asked, "Where's your loyalty, Potter?"

Looking deep into his wife's hurt eyes he said, "You, my dear, are a Potter."


	113. Chance Rendezvous

**Title:** Chance Rendezvous

**Prompt:** Racing (I used raced), Love Notes, Time

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** PG-13

Harry sometimes wished that he and Ginny were the same year in school so they'd share classes and have more time together. However, then they wouldn't have the chance rendezvous' they sometimes shared between classes. When they crossed paths in the corridors if time wasn't too fleeting they'd duck out of sight for a moment alone. She'd kiss him until his blood raced through his veins like wildfire and slide a love note into the back pocket of his trousers. He'd whisper things in her ear before they both had to continue on their own way, grins upon their faces.


	114. Simple Magic

**Title:** Simple Magic

**Prompts:** Magical, Free

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

For their honeymoon they rented a non-magical cottage on the beach. They used some of their own magic while there, but mostly relied upon the common muggle amenities.

The last night Ginny lay awake, Harry asleep at her side. She was going to miss the simple free days they'd spent here. Life seemed so much more complicated back at home.

She listened to the rush of waves and felt breezes through the netting hung around their canopy bed. The last candle on the dresser flickered out and instinctively Harry moved closer to her.

This place had a magic all its own.


	115. Contagious

Title: Contagious

Prompt: Parched

Words: 100

Rating: PG

Ginny's throat was parched and burned like fire. Her head pounded and her body ached. She whimpered, burrowing deeper into her covers.

"Why won't you let me call and ask your mum for a potion," Harry asked, feeling her forehead.

"Because, then she'll know I didn't listen when she said not to kiss you for 24 hours after she gave you the potion," Ginny croaked.

"You'd prefer to stay sick then admit to her you didn't listen?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny said sulkily.

"Well, she might understand, Gin, I'm pretty handsome," Harry joked, earning an amused smirk from his wife.

**A/N:** Hello! I'm sorry for my 11-month absence. Life has been chaotic and busy. I am finally back to a place where I have time for writing about HP, something I have missed immensely! I have a massive backlog of prompts to write and I plan to use them to exercise my writing and get back into the swing of things. During my hiatus I got more than one review that hoped I had not died, which kind of made me chuckle. I am very much alive. Please forgive my silence.


	116. Makeover

Title: Makeover

Prompt: Comfort

Words: 175

Rating: G

When Harry picked Ginny up at her flat for their date she looked beautiful, but not really like herself. Her dress was shorter than usual and her make-up, more pronounced.

It wasn't until they got to the restaurant that he noticed her shoes, he eyed them dubiously. They were sparkly and violet with two-inch heels. They made her legs look amazingly long and sexy, but he couldn't imagine they were at all comfortable.

Noticing his glance and resulting grimace Ginny asked, "Don't you like my shoes?"

"Well, they're very different from what you usually wear…" He began tentatively.

"I know," Ginny said fretfully, cutting him off, "The girls on the team gave me a makeover. But, I don't know…"

"Why would they think you needed a makeover?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I guess they thought I could dress sexier," Ginny mumbled.

"I always think you look sexy," Harry said, blushing, "No matter what you're wearing."

"Thank Merlin," Ginny said stopping in the middle of the lobby and kicking off the heels, "These shoes are killing me."

**A/N**: Part of me isn't sure that Ginny would go along with a makeover. I think she would be confidant in who she is. But, if her teammates suggested she might try dressing sexier for her boyfriend, I could see her bending to that temptation. I'm glad Harry lets her know that it isn't her clothes that make her sexy to him.


	117. Only Fooling Herself

Title: Only Fooling Herslelf  
Prompt: Green  
Words: 100  
Rating: PG

Ginny sincerely thought she had gotten over her feelings for Harry and moved on.  
She was happy to be dating Dean, truly.

Settled into a cozy nook, she and Dean were alternately snogging and continuing to  
get to know each other more thoroughly.

"What's your favorite color?" Ginny asked him as he tucked some wayward hair  
behind her ear.

"Gryffindor red," Dean replied, somewhat proudly, "What's yours?"

The awful truth dawned on her as she automatically responded, "Green," and an  
image of Harry's emerald green eyes filled her mind. She still fancied Harry after all;  
she'd only been fooling herself.


End file.
